Estaras ahi para mi?
by Kainu1329
Summary: Kagome es toda una mujer...Inuyasha Dueño de una gran empresa... Que es lo que pasa? Que sorpresas le espera en la vida? CHAP 7 UP!
1. 7 Años sin ti Infierno!

Disclaimer: Nada...por fin le gane los derechos de autor a Rumiko Takahashi en una mano de poker...LOL...nada aqui va el disclaimer en serio...I do not own the anime, Inuyasha, nor the manga. It all belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, so don't try to sue me. it also belongs to Viz and Co., I own nothing ^_^. Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero yo a el si...no me demanden... que lo unico que ganarian son mis deudas ^_^... *_* ===Blink heavily===   
  
A veces se me escapan situaciones que han pasado en la serie y algunas del manga y uno que otro de la pelicula...Perdonen los spoilers.  
'pensando'---"hablando"  
Capitulo 1: 7 Años sin ti= Infierno.  
Caminando las calles de pobres luces, trabajando tan duro para vivir...Para que?...Espero cerrar ese contrato pronto...Por que mi carro se tuvo que dañar ahora?...Estoy tan cansada!!!...Sube las largas escaleras a su casa, pasa por el frente del Hone Kui no Ido y se para en frente del Goshinbuko...'Inuyasha'...  
  
"Estoy en casa" ella dice mientras cierra la puerta  
  
"Kagome, como estuvo tu dia"  
  
"Lo usual mama"  
  
"Llamaron del Garage, ellos dijeron que puedes recoger tu carro mañana a las 12:00PM y te prepare el baño"  
  
"Arigato...y Souta, no ha llamado"  
  
"Si, dice que le gusta mucho el dormitorio de su universidad, esta feliz"  
  
"Bueno es su primer semestre, espero que el entusiasmo le dure toda la carrera"  
  
Subo la escalera hacia mi habitacion y me veo en el espejo...Soy toda una mujer, atras quedó la niña...Termine la universidad y despues obtuve un buen empleo en una compañia de telecomunicaciones; he hecho todo lo que habia planeado con mi vida...pero no te tengo a ti...Que sola me siento, aún ahora, despues de 7 años de que deje todo atras...Sango, Miroku-sama, Shippo, lady Kaede y a ti...  
  
Se quito la ropa y se sumerge en el baño caliente...'Por que no puedo olvidar? Por que este sentimiento sigue creciendo y haciendose mas fuerte? aunque yo sepa que nunca te volvere a ver, por que no puedo dejar de llorar?'  
  
"Inu...yasha"  
  
----------------------Flasback-----------------------------------------  
  
Kikyo se ha unido en nuestro viaje...No pude decir no cuando me preguntaste, cuando vi que feliz te pusiste ahora que la ibas a tener cerca, mi corazón murio...Pero mi amor por ti sobrevivió; trate de quedarme en mi tiempo cada vez que venia, pero nunca pude...y cuando estaba contigo...oh Dios mio, como palpitaba mi corazón...Algunas veces te sorprendia mirandome, pero notaba que Kikyo se ponia furiosa cada vez que lo hacias...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Por que me hiciste creer, cuando me abrazaste aquella vez y me dijiste que tu me necesitaba a tu lado, y yo no pude decir no y volvi a ti...pero como siempre, quizas yo solo era tu detector de kakeras...Deseo poder volver y besarte de nuevo Inuyasha...pero tu estas con Kikyo ahora...Fue tu elección  
  
-----------------------------otro flasback @_@-------------------------  
  
"Terminamos nuestra mision y completamos el shikon no tama, Naraku esta muerto ahora...yo...yo tengo que volver a casa"  
  
"Nani? Keh Kagome, para que quieres volver alla?"  
  
"Yo...quiero quedarme aqui, con...contigo, pero no puedo interponerme en tu camino...tu tienes a Kikyo ahora...y..."  
  
El no me dejo terminar, sin que yo me lo esperara, me acerco a el en un fuerte abrazo...  
  
"No te vayas Kagome...Yo te necesito...ai shiteru"  
  
Me beso...me beso con hambre y yo le correspondi con todas mis fuerzas, porque sabia que iba a ser el beso del adios, pero yo me habia percatado de que no podiamos quedarnos asi para siempre...y lo aleje de mi...  
  
"Iie Inuyasha, no lo hagas mas dificil para mi, no me rompas el corazón ...de nuevo..."  
  
Le entrege el Shikon no tama...  
  
"Espero que tenga lo que desees, y por favor se feliz por mi...nunca me olvides a mi y a mi amor por ti"  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!"  
  
Kikyo, no estes de mal humor con el, yo soy la culpable...solo estaba diciendo adios"  
  
"No me importas nada sobre ti, pequeña ramera, ven Inuyasha"  
  
Tu solo la seguiste...Yo queria morirme ahi mismo...y justo cuando iba a saltar al pozo para volver a casa...pude escucharte decir mi nombre... Quize sostenerme ha algo, pero era demasiado tarde...muy tarde...  
  
----------------------------------------------end of 2nd flasback------  
  
'Debo de salir del agua o me voy a convertir en una gran pasa'...mi pijama y una buena noche de sueño quizas me ayuden...Tengo que ir a trabajar bien temprano mañana...Tengo una junta importante... Buenas noches Inuyasha...  
  
Ella cayo en sus sueños, donde ella sabe que siempre lo encontrara... Esperando por ella...  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
N.A.: Hola, aqui le va mi primer fiction en ingles, traducido al español...empeze a escribirlo y me quede en el primer capitulo, por que me dedique a mi otor fic. pero les aseguro que de este ya tengo el proximo capitulo y le estoy dando los retoques y es mas largo que este capitulo, pero por algo hay que empezar...pero ya saben como trabajo yo...necesito sus reviews...Arigatoooo, espero que les haya gustado...Su compañera de aventuras...Kainu1329 


	2. I Can't Fight this Feeling anymore!

Disclaimer: Nada...por fin le gane los derechos de autor a Rumiko Takahashi   
en una mano de poker...LOL...nada aqui va el disclaimer en serio...  
I do not own the anime, Inuyasha, nor the manga. It all belongs to Rumiko   
Takahashi, so don't try to sue me. it also belongs to Viz and Co., I own nothing ^_^.  
Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero yo a el si...no me demanden... que lo unico que   
ganarian son mis deudas ^_^... *_* ===Blink heavily===   
  
A veces se me escapan situaciones que han pasado en la serie y algunas del   
manga y uno que otro de la pelicula...Perdonen los spoilers.  
'pensando'---"hablando"  
Capitulo 2: I cant fight this feeling anymore  
"Higurashi-dono, aqui esta su correspondencia y la junta fue movida para las 4:00pm"  
  
"Arigato, Ayaka-chan, me podrias traer el folio de la cuenta Tosishuro, y tambien   
investigame si ya el departamento de mercadolos me preparo el informe que necesito  
para la junta de hoy...necesito revisarlos y hace mas de un mes que estoy esperando   
por eso por esos datos"  
  
"Hai, Higurashi-dono"  
  
La eficiente secretaria de la gerente de operaciones de tan distinguida empresa, se fue rapidamente a cumplir con la encomienda...  
  
'No me gustan para nada estas juntas directivas y no se porque hoy estoy tan   
nerviosa...'  
  
Se puso a revisar la correspondencia, hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en un   
memo que habia enviado por recursos humanos:  
_____________________________________________________  
MEMORANDUM INTERNO  
  
DATE:X/XX/XXXX  
TO:TODOS LOS JEFES DE PERSONAL  
FROM:SUN YUNG-CHAN, GERENTE DE RECURSOS HUMANOS  
RE:VISITA EXTRAOFICIAL DEL PRESIDENTE DE LA EMPRESA  
PRIORITY:[URGENT]  
  
____________________________  
  
El motivo de este memorandum es para hacer de su conocimiento que el   
Presidente de esta distinguida empresa: Tokorami Yashinu, nos honrara con   
su presencia en el dia de hoy. Lamento que no nos haya avisado con mas   
tiempo, para haber hecho un recibimiento digno de Tokorami-Sama. El me ha   
expresado el deseo de conocer a todas las personas que han ayudado a esta   
empresa a mantener un perfecto funcionamiento y a incrementar los servicios,   
desea conocer a los ejecutivos primero, para asi a traves de ellos conocer   
hasta al mas minimo componente del personal de esta empresa; por lo tanto   
asistirá a la junta que tenemos programada para esta tarde a las 4:00pm.  
  
Onegai, no falten a esta importante junta.  
  
Cortesmente,  
  
Sun yung  
GERENTE DE RRHH  
  
/mn  
  
_______________________________________________________  
'Y hasta ahora vienen a avisarnos...Demonios'  
  
"Higurashi-dono, aqui esta el informe del departamento de mercadeo, y   
tambien la cuenta Tosishiro"  
  
"Hasta que por fin lo completaron...Menos mal, justo a tiempo, lo necesito   
para la junta de esta tarde...Ayaka-chan, sabias que hoy en la junta estara   
presente Tokorami-sama?"  
  
"El Presidente? Pero el nunca nos visita"  
  
"Bueno estara alli y sabes que debo de dar una buena impresion, asi que   
vamos a trabajar, necesito que me imprimas unos graficos para visualizar   
estos datos y uno vouchers que identifiquen el servicio, el costo para el   
publico y que contenga el nombre de la empresa...para esto usa la muestra   
que ya habiamos hecho antes"  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"Ayaka-chan, sobreviveme hoy y luego de esta junta, nos vamos a un happy   
hour a botar el estres, ok"  
  
"Claro Kagome, Gomen Higurashi-dono"  
  
Diciendo esto Ayaka salio rapidamente de la oficina de Kagome...  
  
'Son las 11:27am, me quedan 4 horas para estar preparada...Oh no, tengo que   
ir a buscar mi carro!!!...Lo tendre que hacer a mi hora de   
almuerzo...Demonios, que dia..'  
  
"Higurashi!!"  
  
"Hojo-kun?"  
  
"te interrumpo?"  
  
"Acaso no viste el memo de hoy?"  
  
"Claro que ya lo vi, pero que le vamos a ser"  
  
"Pero estoy super nerviosa"  
  
"Calmate Higurashi, todos aqui sabemos que tu eres excelente en tu   
trabajo...Por eso vas a ser la unica que presente sus ideas a Tokorami-sama"  
  
"EEEHHHH!!???"  
  
"Vamos ya el departamento de mercadeo le informo a todo el mundo que estas   
bien preparada y con datos estables para hacer esta presentacion"  
  
"Esta bien...Pero dile a los demas...que me las deben"  
  
"Arigato, Higurashi...Oye quieres ir a comer conmigo?"  
  
"Si invitas a Ayaka-chan"   
  
"Higurashi, me da pena"  
  
"Vamos, tu nunca tuviste pena para invitarme a salir cuando estabamos en la   
preparatoria"  
  
"Parece que todos estos años que te negaste a salir conmigo me han vuelto   
muy inseguro"  
  
"Dejate de babosadas...Oh no, se me olvidaba que tengo que ir al garage a   
recoger mi coche"  
  
"Iremos luego del almuerzo...No te preocupes...ademas tu sabes que el   
secreto de tu exito es relajarte antes de una presentacion"  
  
"Esta bien, esta bien, me convenciste...pero primero invita a Ayaka-chan"  
  
"Ya voy, ya voy"  
  
Hojo salio de la oficina de Kagome y unos minutos mas tarde entro su   
Ayaka-chan....  
  
"Higurashi-dono, Hojo me acaba de invitar a comer...no lo creo me voy a   
morir...me vas a acompañar, verdad...tu sabes que tienes que relajarte, ven   
conmigo si"  
  
"Claro que voy, querida amiga, claro que si...pero asegurate que todo lo que   
te pedi este listo antes de irnos"  
  
"Aqui tienes..."  
  
"jajajaja, a la verdad que eres eficiente o simplemente te interesa tanto   
Hojo-kun que rompes todas las barreras de ultra velocidad"  
  
"Vamos Kagome, no me apenes...que tu sabes que yo soy muy eficiente"  
  
"Y tambien que te gusta Hojo-kun"  
  
"Eso tambien...Oye no crees que ya es tiempo de que...bueno de que busques   
un compañero!!!"  
  
"Ayaka-chan, ya te he dicho mucha veces que mi corazon tiene dueño"  
  
"Si ya lo se...el trabajo es tu amor...pero chica si tu supieras los   
comentarios que hay en la oficina y las apuestas"  
  
"Comentarios?...Apuestas?...Creo que en el happy hour tenemos mucho de que   
hablar...pero ahora no me puedo preocupar por eso, o si?"  
  
"Gomen, Higurashi-dono, deseo que estes tranquila asi que no pienses en lo   
que te dije...ok"  
  
"Por lo menos no hasta despues de la junta...ok"  
  
Las dos compañeras se pusieron a reir...En los 2 años que tenian trabajando   
juntas, se habian hecho muy buenas amigas, pero claro, mientras estaban en   
el trabajo, solo eran compañeras de trabajo...Hojo paso a recogerlas en la   
oficina, fueron al parqueo y se montaron en el vehiculo de Hojo...Kagome se   
aseguro de que Ayaka-chan se sentara adelante con Hojo...Llegaron a un   
exclusivo restaurant, no habia mucha gente, solo algunos que otros   
ejecutivos y algunas personas de alto rango...el maitre les busco una de las   
mejores mesas al centro del local...  
  
"Puedo tomar su orden?" pregunto el mesero  
  
"Bueno yo quiero un Broiled Lemon Sole" Pidio Ayaka  
  
"Yo deseo un London Broil, termino medio" Pidio Hojo  
  
"Yo solo quiero una Sea Salad" ordeno Kagome  
  
El mesero puso una canasta con pan fresco en la mesa y pequeñas barritas de   
mantequilla; lleno las copas de Agua, y se fue a la cocina...Los 3 amigos se   
pusieron a tener una anmena conversacion...pero algo estaba molestando a   
Kagome, sentia como si alguien la estuviera mirando, eso la hacia sentirse   
incomoda...Empezo a recorrer con su mirada todas las mesas, queria saber   
quien era que la estaba observando...  
  
Alli en una de las mesas que estaban algo retirada de las demas, pudo ver el   
porte de un elegante y fuerte hombre...no podia captar bien las facciones   
porque no habia suficiente luz y la distancia era prudente...pero era ese el   
que la estaba mirando; se dio cuenta de que el baño de señoras estaba en el   
camino que pasaba cerca de la mesa de ese hombre misterioso...Quizo saber si   
lo conocia asi que pidio disculpa a sus acompañantes con la excusa de que   
iria a lavarse las manos...Mientras mas se acercaba, mas podia notar y ver   
sus razgos...  
  
Aunque estaba sentado, pudo determinar que era alto y fuerte, se veia que   
era de buena posicion porque llevaba puesto un Armani, sus manos estaban   
bien arregladas...pero algo le llamo mas la atencion que cualquier otra   
cosa...sus ojos...sus ojos eran dorados...Se quedo alli parada, sin saber   
que hacer, su corazon se habia disparado a mil por horas, le faltaba el   
aire...Sin que se diera cuenta el se paro y se puso a su lado...  
  
"Señorita, esta bien?"  
  
Ella se volteó, no podia creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo...ojos   
dorados, pelo plateado...  
  
"Inu...yash...a"  
  
No pudo con la impresión y perdio un poco el balance...  
  
"La conosco de algun lado?" oyo que le pregunto el hombre  
  
"No lo se, por que?" (N.A.: Ella se esta cerciorando de lo que va hacer ya   
que ella no sabe si esta viendo al mismo Inuyasha, o a la reencarnacion de   
Inuyasha...Asi que no puede estropearlo ^_~)  
  
"Me llamó como me dicen mis amigos...Yo soy Tokorami, Yashinu Tokorami"  
  
Que pequeño es el mundo, un encuentro que estaba pautado para las 4:00pm, se   
dio casi 4 horas mas temprano...  
  
"Mi nombre es Higurashi Kagome, Gomen, no quize asustarlo...es que estoy en   
ayunas y parece que eso me afecto...Gomen"  
  
Hojo y Ayaka se habian dado cuenta de que su amiga le estaba pasando algo y   
Ayaka le pidio a Hojo que fuera a ayudarla...  
  
"Higurashi, estas bien?"  
  
"Si Hojo-kun, Arigato"  
  
"Señorita, esta segura de que esta bien?"  
  
"Si, gomen de nuevo y Arigato por ofrecerme su ayuda"  
  
Se alejo de el con dificultad, santo cielos no queria alejarse, pero si   
estaban destinado a estar juntos, no podia apresurar las cosas...Hojo la   
ayudo a sentarse en la mesa, ya la comida estaba servida...  
  
"Kagome-chan, estas bien?"  
  
"Si Ayaka-chan, Arigato"  
  
"Que fue lo que paso" pregunto Hojo  
  
"Parece que me acorde de la junta y me puse un poco nerviosa" Mintio Kagome  
  
"Suerte que ese hombre tan guapo te ayudo, sino hubieras terminado en el   
suelo" dijo Ayaka  
  
"Ya lo creo" 'Gracias a kami, que me lo encontre ahora, y si hubiera sido en   
la junta, que desastre...'  
  
"Higurashi, deja de pensar y ponte a comer, recuerda que todavia tenemos que   
ir a recoger tu coche"  
  
"No tengo hambre, por favor pide que me lo pongan para llevar"  
  
Kagome no se atrevio a mirar en direccion donde estaba Tokorami-sama; pero   
el no dejaba de observarla, y el corazón de Kagome no se habia logrado poner a   
su ritmo normal...  
  
'Tengo que tranquilizarme...Lo volvere a ver en la junta...tengo que   
prepararme, ahora si quiero dar una buena impresión'  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tokorami-sama POV:  
  
La vi venir aquel dia, en el que regreso del Sengoku para nunca mas volver...Pero no pude acercarme a ella; yo habia cambiado mucho en todos esos años (500+) y si ella me veia, no iba a entender...  
  
Claro que use el Shikon, y obtuve mi deseo, me converti en youkai y tambien desee que la persona que yo amaba fuera inmortal...  
  
Espere que ella creciera y se hiciera mas madura, la vi graduarse del colegio e ir a la Universidad; siempre tan sola, sin amigos, sin amor; ahora de eso ultimo me alegraba, porque asi estaba seguro de su promesa de nunca olvidarme...Yo tampoco desperdicie el tiempo, que podia hacer en todos estos años, no me iba a quedar sentado en un arbol a esperar que todo transcurriera por mis ojos, no, he aprendido, he estudiado, he progresado...  
  
No soy un santo, ni mucho menos, he estado con otras mujeres, pero solo para satisfacer mis instintos primarios, porque siempre he pensado en ella...  
  
Kikyo, ella no pudo resistir que me hubiera convertido en youkai, estuvimos juntos unos años hasta que sus Shinidamachuu empezaron a desaparecer, y al pasar esto ella ya no tenia quien le recolectara sus almas y murio; esos años fueron de amargura, porque cada vez que estaba con ella, tenia que imaginar que era Kagome, mi Kagome...  
  
Yo pase por la historia desapercibido...Ahora que veo que estas preparada y que las cartas se estan jugando, me presento a ti...Lo tengo todo planeado, te hare creer que soy la reencarnación de mi ser, para asi liberarme de darte la explicación del motivo de mi ausencia todos estos años...  
  
Sabia que te encontraria en ese restaurante, es tu favorito, cuando te vi entrar, me quede sin aliento, tuve que usar todas mis fuerzas para quedarme en la silla...Oh Kami, tu esencia, como siempre lleva marcada la inocencia, pero yo pronto espero cambiar eso...observo como te sientas y ordenas...Luego te noto intranquila, empezaste a recorrer el lugar con tu mirada...Es que sabes que estoy aqui?  
  
Oigo lo que le dices a tus amigos, y se que tienes que pasar por aqui...cual no fue mi sorpresa cuando te quedaste en ese lugar mirandome, sin moverte, y los latidos de tu corazon se aceleraron como los mios; cuando vi que te tambaleaste, sin pensarlo fui a cuidarte...Y cuando te escuche decir mi nombre, por kami que te beso, queria escuchartelo decir otra vez, pero primero tenia que jugar mi papel..  
  
"La conosco de algun lado?" oyo que le pregunto el hombre  
  
"No lo se, por que?"   
  
"Me llamó como me dicen mis amigos...Yo soy Tokorami, Yashinu Tokorami"  
  
"Mi nombre es Higurashi Kagome, Gomen, no quize asustarlo...es que estoy en   
ayunas y parece que eso me afecto...Gomen"  
  
Deje que tu amigo de infancia te llevara a la mesa...Muero de deseos de volvernos a encontrar de nuevo esta tarde...  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
N.A: Hola, que les parecio...les gusto...Pues dejenme sus reviewssssssss, onegai, reviews para asi hacer capitulos tan largos como este y tambien actualizar mas rapido...Un saludo a todos mis compañeros de FF...Su compañera de aventuras Kainu1329 


	3. Tantas cosas, y Todavia el dia no acaba!

Disclaimer: Nada...por fin le gane los derechos de autor a Rumiko Takahashi   
en una mano de poker...LOL...nada aqui va el disclaimer en serio...  
I do not own the anime, Inuyasha, nor the manga. It all belongs to Rumiko   
Takahashi, so don't try to sue me. it also belongs to Viz and Co., I own nothing ^_^.  
Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero yo a el si...no me demanden... que lo unico que   
ganarian son mis deudas ^_^... *_* ===Blink heavily===   
  
A veces se me escapan situaciones que han pasado en la serie y algunas del   
manga y uno que otro de la pelicula...Perdonen los spoilers.  
  
N.A.: No pude evitarlo tuve que usar a algunos de los personajes de Gravitation, pero no se preocupen que aqui no va aparecer ninguna excena yaoi, quizas algunas referencias al shonen ai pero mas nada...Todos los personajes de Gravitation pertenecen a Maki Murakami...  
  
'pensando'---"hablando"  
  
(Hey Dragon:yes you know who you are, if you ever read this...I'm still your friend and I hope will be friends forever ^_~)  
Capitulo 3: Tantas cosas, y todavia el dia no acaba!  
Hojo se habia ido con Ayaka hacia la empresa, dejando a Kagome en el garage donde estaban arreglando su auto...  
  
"Cual era el problema?"  
  
"La ignicion...y tambien le puse una banda nueva a los frenos, de nuevo"  
  
"Ya veo...Por favor carguelo a mi cuenta"  
  
"Hai Higurashi-dono...y disminuya un poco la velocidad...no quiero que a mi mejor cliente le pase nada"  
  
Kagome encendio su auto y se dirigio a la salida del local...Espero que los vehiculos que por alli pasaban le dieran paso y luego salio a toda velocidad...puso su cd de musica favorita y luego se puso a meditar todo lo que le habia pasado en ese dia que no habia terminado...  
  
'Sera posible que se haya vuelto a poner en mi camino...bueno dicen que las almas gemelas se encuentran a traves de sus reencarnaciones...demo, sere leal a mi recuerdo?...Seria justo que me acercara a un hombre del que no se nada, solo porque puede ser la reencarnación del hombre que amo...ademas creo que lo mas factible sea que las cosas empezaran de cero...No debo de esperar nada de ese señor, el no sabe quien soy, ni lo que signifique para el en su vida pasada...Que tortura, que tormento sera mi vida ahora que te encontre y no puedo...no podre decirte osuwari...'  
  
Al pensar esto no pudo disimular una sonrisa...Pero tambien iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que la luz habia cambiado a rojo...Piso los frenos lo mas rapido que pudo, pero iba demasiado rapido...  
  
==CRASH===  
  
"Esta usted bien señorita?"  
  
Un hombre con acento americano se acerco al auto de Kagome...  
  
"Creo que si"  
  
Todo habia pasado tan rapido...se desmonto de su auto y se dio cuenta que gracias a Kami-sama los daños no eran grandes y que tampoco habia ningun herido...  
  
"Sumimasen, fue mi culpa...Onegai, tenga mi tarjeta y por favor comuniquese conmigo para saber el valor de los daños...yo llamare una grua para mi vehiculo, ya que veo que el suyo continua encendido"  
  
"Como se llama señorita?"  
  
"Mi nombre es Higurashi Kagome"  
  
"Kagome...Mi nombre es Crawd Winchester y tenga por seguro que la llamare señorita"  
  
"Arigato"  
  
El extraño hombre de larga cabellera rubia se dirigió a su auto y luego se marcho...Kagome tomo su celular de su bolso...  
  
"Mochi-mochi es Higurashi...Estoy solo a unas cuantas cuadras de alli...podrian mandar la grua...Iie, yo no puedo esperar se me hace tarde...lo voy a dejar aqui mismo...Iie, yo tomare un taxi...Arigato"  
  
En poco tiempo encontro un taxi...Llego a la compañia y se dirigio a su oficina...  
  
"Ayaka-chan, me podrias traer un te de tilo"  
  
"Hai, Higurashi-dono"  
  
Se sento en su silla...'Kami que dia, y todavia no pasa lo peor'  
  
"Aqui tienes Kagome...Ahora cuentame que te paso"  
  
"Tuve un accidente camino aqui"  
  
"Nani? Se lo dije a Hojo-kun que no te dejaramos sola...pero como paso"  
  
"Venia pensando en la junta, en los datos y esas cosas y no me di cuenta que la luz estaba en rojo, fui a detenerme con una van...no hubo heridos ni fue seria la cosa...ah, Ayaka-chan, si llama un señor con acento americano y de apellido que suene como importante me pasas la llamada, si no estoy toma el mensaje"  
  
"Claro...Ese es el señor con el que chocaste?"  
  
"Hai...bueno olvidemosno del asunto, ayudame a revisar mi presentación...ya nada mas me queda una (1) hora para la junta"  
  
"Dejeme ir a buscar los materiales"  
  
Ayaka salio de la oficina...Kagome tomo una determinación...'Debo cumplir con mi trabajo y dejar de pensar tonterias...que estresante'  
  
Ayaka volvio cargada de cosas...  
  
"Ayaka-chan, quiero que pongas todo este material en la sala de junta, asegurate que todos tengan en sus lugares una copia de este folleto, y dile al departamento de recursos humanos que suban el proyector y que se aseguren que funcione...Recuerdales que hay que impresionar al Presidente y de seguro nos mandan el ultimo que adquirieron...jajaja"  
  
"Kagome...esa risa me asusta"  
  
"De repente me siento mas tranquila"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Tokorami-sama, ya lo estan esperando en la sala de juntas"  
  
"Enseguida estare ahi"  
  
La secretaria se dispuso a salir, no sin antes dejar caer algo de las manos para asi poderse abajar y dejar que el jefe le mirara bien las piernas, cuando subio volteo la cabeza con una gran sonrisa triunfal y se encontro con los ojos de su jefe...  
  
"Algun problema señorita"  
  
"Ninguno señor"  
  
"Keh" 'mujeres'  
  
Se levantó de su silla y abotonó su saco, salio de alli con dirección a la sala de juntas...Una vez alli, todas las personas voltearon a mirarlo...todos menos ella...Hojo, cuando lo vio miro a Kagome con mirada inquizidora...Ella solo atino a decir que si con la cabeza...Tokorami-sama se acerco y se sento en la silla reservada para el al final de la larga mesa, luego de haber hecho esto se dirigio a los presentes:  
  
"Estoy muy contento que todos hayan tenido la cortesia de estar aqui en este momento...Muchos de ustedes no me habian conocido y hemos de aprovechar la ocasion para ello...Ustedes son un grupo que me llena de orgullo, han llevado el nombre de la compañia a lugares increibles, la satisfación de los clientes y la calidad de los productos a subido un 87%, auque se que ustedes pueden lograr mas de lo que han hecho hasta ahora...  
  
Me han informado de un nuevo plan para un servicio, que podria reducir los costos operacionales y yo mismo quize venir a supervisar que todo esto marche perfectamente...Bueno podriamos emprezar?"  
Kagome se puso lentamente de pies y se dirigio a todos asegurandose de no posar su mirada en el...  
  
"Bueno como todos saben la oferta de servicios de telecomunicacion se ha diversificado, pero tambien esto ha disparado los costo, ya que al querer buscar un precio acequible para el consumidor, para poder estar a la par con las competencia, ha traido como consecuencia que los costos operacionales de la empresa se dispararan en un 28%, dejando un deficit de un 15% de las entradas netas del primer semestre de este año...Como todos podran ver en el folleto que tienen a su disposición..."  
  
Asi pasaron 45 minutos...Nadie le quitaba la vista de encima a Kagome, podria ser tanto por lo interesante del proyecto como por lo hermosa que era ella...De vez en cuando ella aprovechaba los cambios de slide del proyector para mirar a Tokorami, y comprobar que el no le quitaba la vista de encima, ella estaba feliz de que las luces estaban apagadas en ese momento si no todos la hubieran visto ponerse colorada como 100 veces...  
  
Cuando todo termino, la junta aplaudio la presentacion...Kagome volvio a su lugar en la mesa, tomo un vaso de agua y espero que el presidente diera su opinion...  
  
"Ya veo" empezo a diciendo Tokorami..."Es usted una persona brillante Higurashi-dono, usted seria una candidata perfecta para ser la mano derecha de cualquier empresa que quiera llegar a donde nosotros queremos llegar...es un placer enorme para mi que usted sea parte de mi empresa"  
  
Esta vez Kagome no pudo evitar que la vieran sonrojarse...todos sus compañeros que estaban alli le dieron su aprobacion a lo que decia el presidente...  
  
"Arigato, aunque no lo hice sola...somos un equipo, las cosas que siempre se hacen en equipo tienen resultados favorables"  
  
"Es usted muy humilde...Eso es muy bueno, dice mucho de usted"  
  
Todos se pararon de la mesa y se dirigieron a un pequeño salon para reuniones casuales que estaba al lado de la sala de juntas; alli se sirvieron lo que quisieron para tomar...Kagome y Tokorami se quedaron mirandose a los ojos, como si fuera un concurso del que dure mas mirando sin   
pestañar...hasta que fueron interrumpidos por los demas que se acercaban al presidente para saber mas de los proyectos de la empresa...  
  
Kagome aprovecho esto y se fue al telefono para avisarle a Ayaka que todo habia sido un exito, tambien para que supiera donde encontrarla en caso que la necesitara...Cuando se volteo se encontró de frente con Tokorami...Por poco y le da un cardiaco...  
  
"Disculpe señorita, se siente mejor?"  
  
"Eh? oh lo dice por lo que paso en el almuerzo"  
  
"No se sienta apenada"  
  
"Sumimasen, no quize arruinarle el almuerzo"  
  
"No me lo arruino, en cambio me alegraste el dia...Kagome"  
  
Kagome abrio los ojos hasta donde no podia, el estaba demasiado cerca...casi tuvo que luchar con la urgencia que sentia de abrazarlo...  
  
"Inu...Tokorami-sama?"  
  
"Espero que perdone mi atrevimiento de llamarla por su nombre...me parecio mas adecuado"  
  
"No, no tengo ningun problema con eso"  
  
===RING===Gracias a Kami que sono el telefono...  
  
"Disculpeme, mochi-mochi Higurashi habla, o si Ayaka-chan, conectalo por favor...Mr. Winchester"  
  
---"Por favor, Llameme Mr. K"---  
  
"Esta bien, Mr. K, en que puedo ayudarlo"  
  
--"Bueno usted me parecio una señorita muy cortes y luego del accidente de hoy, deseo que nos reunamos para discutir el costo de los arreglos de mi vehiculo"--  
  
"No veo porque no...Si no le molesta estoy en una junta importante, le pasare a mi secretaria, ella se encargara de anotar todo"  
  
--"Arigato, Higurashi-dono"--  
  
"Hasta luego"  
  
Kagome colgo el telefono y luego se armo de valor para voltearse a hablar con Tokorami-sama...Sorpresa se llevo cuando vio que ya el no estaba ahi...Se sintio muy mal por haberlo desantendido...'bueno que se le va ha ser'...Tomo su carpeta y se dirijió a su oficina...  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tokorami POV  
  
Entro la secretaria a avisarme que me estaban esperando...Keh, tuvo el descaro de hacer creer que se la caia algo para dejarme ver sus piernas...que perdida de tiempo; me levante de mi escritorio y me diriji a la sala de juntas...podia sentir tu aroma detras de la puertas, podia sentir tu confusion...  
  
Abri las puertas y entre, todos posaron sus miradas en mi, pero tu no lo hiciste...acaso me tienes miedo?...Tu amigo al verme abrio los ojos mas de la cuenta y te hizo señas...parece que se dio cuenta que yo era la misma persona que vio en el almuerzo...  
  
Di mi discurso para tranquilizar el ambiente y para darte tiempo a que te relajaras...desde que entre tienes dificultad para respirar...Yo tengo dificultad para permanecer en este asiento y no abrazarte y decirte quien soy...  
  
Te paraste lentamente, como si no quisieras que me diera cuenta de tus movimientos, te quitaste los flequillos de tu cara y pusiste una mano en tu cuello...estas muy tensa, empezaste a hablar...  
  
"Bueno como todos saben la oferta de servicios de telecomunicacion se ha diversificado, pero tambien esto ha disparado los costo, ya que al querer buscar un precio acequible para el consumidor, para poder estar a la par con las competencia, ha traido como consecuencia que los costos operacionales de la empresa se dispararan en un 28%, dejando un deficit de un 15% de las entradas netas del primer semestre de este año...Como todos podran ver en el folleto que tienen a su disposición..."  
  
Yo en realidad y habia visto el folleto, me sabia todo lo que ibas a decir...Asi que me dedique a mirarte, a ver como disimulabas y me mirabas por la rejilla del ojo...Tu corazon se ha acelerado un poco...pero vuelve a su ritmo normal, como lo haces? si pudieras escuchar el mio sabrias que esta palpitando bien rapido...calma mi furioso corazon, pronto habra quien te calme...  
  
En la oscuridad no tuviste ningun problema para encontrate con mis ojos...pero tu miedo es muy grande, estas temblando...Me di cuenta que habias terminado cuando todos empezaron a aplaudir...Yo estaba en mi imaginacion jugando con tus labios...  
"Ya veo" No sabia como empezar..."Es usted una persona brillante Higurashi-dono, usted seria una candidata perfecta para ser la mano derecha de cualquier empresa que quiera llegar a donde nosotros queremos llegar...es un placer enorme para mi que usted sea parte de mi empresa"  
  
Te ves hermosa cuando te sonrojas...todos tus compañeros Estuvieron de acuerdo en lo que te habia dicho...  
  
"Arigato, aunque no lo hice sola...somos un equipo, las cosas que siempre se hacen en equipo tienen resultados favorables"  
  
Tu siempre pensando en los demas, siempre tan desprendida...Tuve que decirte algo, aunque sea para cruzar palabras contigo...  
  
"Es usted muy humilde...Eso es muy bueno, dice mucho de usted"  
  
Todos nos paramos y fuimos al cuarto continuo...Tus compañeros no me dejaban respirar...Vi que te dirigiste al telefono, pongo atencion y escucho que estas hablando con tu secretaria...me aprovecho y me acerco a ti...Tu aroma es intoxicante y adictivo...quiero mas, mas, mucho mas...  
  
Te volteaste rapidamente y por poco chocas conmigo, demonios era lo que queria...tuve que poner un tema de conversacion para sacarte del estado de sorpresa en que te habia puesto...  
  
"Disculpe señorita, se siente mejor?"  
  
"Eh? oh lo dice por lo que paso en el almuerzo"  
  
"No se sienta apenada"  
  
"Sumimasen, no quize arruinarle el almuerzo"  
  
"No me lo arruino, en cambio me alegraste el dia...Kagome"  
  
Vi como te pusiste al escuchar tu nombre de mis labios...Se que en ese momento imaginaste que era el verdadero yo...  
  
"Inu...Tokorami-sama?"  
  
"Espero que perdone mi atrevimiento de llamarla por su nombre...me parecio mas adecuado"  
  
"No, no tengo ningun problema con eso"  
  
===RING===Maldito telefono...Aunque si no hubiera sido por el...quien sabe...  
  
Escuche la conversacion, aunque lo hize mientras me alejaba de ti...No permitire que veas a ese extraño, no sin que yo este ahi para ti....  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ayaka-chan, creo que nos merecemos un buen fin de semana, no lo crees"  
  
"Solo recuerdate que me debes una esta noche"  
  
"Hai, iremos a donte tu quieras...ya invitaste a Hojo-kun"  
  
"El fue que me invito a mi"  
  
"Por fin, ya era justo...bueno me tendran que pasar a buscar por mi casa"  
  
"Hay un ligero problemita"  
  
"HUM?"  
  
"Bueno.....el señor K quiere verte esta noche"  
  
"y le dijiste donde ibamos a estar no es asi?"  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"Bueno que se le va a ser...alguien mas tenia que conocer mi lado salvaje"  
  
"jajaja, vamos Kagome, nadie puede decirte como vivir tu vida, ademas disfrutar de la juventud no es malo..."  
  
"Bueno esta bien ya...me voy a casa...meresco un buen baño...y todavia no termina el dia...ya veras que me voy a desaparecer todo el fin de semana...es mas hasme unas reservaciones en cualqier Hotel y alquilame un auto, pide que por favor me lo traigan a la empresa...No me vallan a buscar yo los encontrare en el lugar que me digas"  
  
"Hai, ahora mismo, Kagome-dono"  
  
'tengo que darme un tiempo para pensar bien todo lo que me esta pasando'  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Asi que tu eres Hojo-chan"  
  
"Asi es Tokorami-sama"  
  
"Me alegro conocerte, los estudios y proyectos que has propuesto son muy buenos...Que piensas hacer esta noche?"  
  
"Bueno voy a ir a un centro nocturno, le gustaria ir?"  
  
"Por fin alguien que no me tiene miedo y me invita a un centro nocturno"  
  
"Usted es joven, aunque no se porque tiene la cabeza blanca, ha de ser herencia de familia"  
  
"Asi es Hojo-chan...creo que tu y yo vamos a ser muy grandes amigos...Dime como se llama ese centro"  
  
"Se llama Le pettite chatou"  
  
"ahi nos encontraremos"  
  
"Hai Tokorami-sama"  
  
"Por favor no me llames asi...Llamame Yashinu"  
  
Hojo se fue estrechando la mano de Tokorami, dejando a Inuyasha dandole los ultimos toques a su plan para esa noche...'Kagome, juro que si ese telefono no hubiera sonado, todavia estuvieras en mis brazos...'  
  
Se sento en su sillon y se puso a mirar el atardecer...  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
N.A.:Espero que le haya gustado...no se preocupen que con el proximo se van a caer para atras...jajaja, ni se imaginan que le gusta hacer a Kagome en su tiempo libre...  
  
Bueno este fic se los dedico a todas las personas hermosas de buenos sentimientos que se han vuelto o que me consideran su amiga...dejenme decirle que ustedes son muy importante para mi y que la amistad que yo le ofresco es verdadera...por favor no la desperdicien...Los quiero mucho!! 


	4. Am I going crazy here?

Disclaimer: Nada...por fin le gane los derechos de autor a Rumiko Takahashi y a Maki Murakami (creadora de Gravitation)en una mano de poker...LOL...nada aqui va el disclaimer en serio...  
  
I do not own the anime, Inuyasha, nor the manga or the Anime Gravitation, nor the manga. It all belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Maki Murakami, so don't try to sue me.   
  
Oh y el disco que canta Kagome es "I touch my self" de Sofie B. Hawkin.  
  
Perdonen la tardanza...pero tenia muchas cosas pendientes y ademas un pequeño bloqueo...^_~  
  
Capitulo 4:...Am I going crazy here?  
  
Me miro en el espejo...'que me pondre?...me siento tan confundida que creo que me vestire de negro...a ver...este jean...esta blusa...o esta falda y la blusa...no se...un momento Kagome a quien quieres impresionar...jajaja no sera al señor K o como se llame...creo que me pondre el jeans...es mas comodo...y esta blusa me hace ver juvenil...jajaja como si fuera de mas edad...me hare una cola alta...un poquito de maquillaje, mi lapiz labial cafe oscuro me dara el toque que busco...Listo!!'  
  
"Perfecto...Mamá, Mamá podrias venir un momento?"  
  
"dime Kagome?"  
  
"Como me veo?"  
  
"Regia como siempre hija adorada"  
  
"Arigato mamá...No me esperes...me ire este fin de semana a descansar...aqui tienes el numero por si te ofrece algo"  
  
"esta bien hija, cuidate"  
  
"hai!"  
  
~~~()~~~~  
  
"Hola Ayaka, Hojo...Tienen mucho rato esperandome?"  
  
"Iie, acabamos de llegar...Entramos?" le contesto Ayaka  
  
"Entren ustedes...yo tengo que esperar a alguien" les dijo Hojo  
  
Las dos lo miraron cuestionandolo...el solo volteo la mirada... Ayaka sabia...  
  
"Bueno Ayaka-chan, entremos"  
  
El local estaba en apogeo, la gente bailando, tomando, disfrutando...De esos locales que uno entra y le sube la adrenalina a cualquiera...La transformacion fue inmediata...De niña inocente, la mirada se le volvio felina...Ayaka todavia no se acostumbra a esos cambios, era como si Kagome de repente perdiera todos los miedos y las inseguridades en unos segundos...Ayaka la tomo del brazo...  
  
"No te preocupes Ayaka que no te voy a dejar sola...ademas recuerdas que tienes algo que decirme"  
  
"Eh? no recuerdo"  
  
"Claro que si...Dime que dicen de mi en la oicina? Que piensa la gente de mi?"  
  
"Vamos, a ti nunca te habian importado esas cosas"  
  
"Bueno, de repente siento curiosidad...Asi que habla"  
  
"Busquemos un lugar donde sentarnos primero, ok"  
  
Kagome le hizo una seña al bartender, este miro a las camareras y de inmediato se dirijieron a sentarlas...  
  
"Entonces?"  
  
"Bueno esta bien, pero luego no te enojes...En la oficina se han puesto a comentar que eres muy extraña...Que a tu edad no tienes marido...que aunque saben que te gustan divertirte a tu modo, no pueden señalarte..."  
  
"Solo era eso? jajajaja..."  
  
"Bueno...han empezado a hacer apuestas para ver quien sale contigo y anota"  
  
"Jajajaja...es que no tienen mas nada interesante que hacer?"  
  
"parece que no..."  
  
"Buenas noches señoritas"  
  
"Mr. Winchester!"  
  
"K, onegai"  
  
"Señor K, disculpe mis modales, sientese por favor...Ella es Aya..."  
  
"Ayaka-chan!, cuanto tiempo"  
  
"Hola señor K...Hiro?...como esta Hiro?"  
  
"eh?...Ayaka ya conocias al señor K...y de que Hiro estas hablando?"  
  
"Soy el manager del grupo Bad Luck"  
  
"Bad Luck? de la NG? Hiro miembro de Bad Luck?...Ayaka!!!"  
  
"Gomen Kagome, por no haber hablado de ello antes, pero Hiro...bueno sali un tiempo con el...pero...el necesitaba libertad para triunfar y yo...yo..."  
  
"hey Ayaka a mi no me importa tu pasado...pero que conoscas a Alguien de una empresa tan importante como NG y no habermelo dicho eso vamos a tener que negociarlo para perdonartelo"  
  
Las dos amigas se sonrieron mientras K no dejaba de mirarlas...  
  
"Bueno K, perdone que lo llame de forma tan personal, cuanto es el arreglo del coche?"  
  
"Eso quedo olvidado...solo queria volverla a ver"  
  
Kagome se atraganto con la bebida que estaba tomando al oir la respuesta tan directa de K  
  
"Coghf, Cohgf...Espero que no este tratando de obtener algo mas que mi amistad, K...porque le advierto desde ahora que solo obtendra eso"  
  
"Yo siempre obtengo lo que busco, pero descuida, solo me interesa conocerte, ademas soy casado"  
  
"Muy bien...Oye Ayaka alla viene Hojo...Y quien es ese?"  
  
"Parece que es Tokorami-sama!!"  
  
El corazón de Kagome se quedo paralizado, sin darse cuenta se tomo toda su bebida y luego agarro la bebida de Ayaka y se la empezó a tomar...  
  
"Tokorami? pero que hace el aqui?"  
  
"Bueno Hojo me habia comentado que el lo habia invitado"  
  
"Eh? ya veo..."  
  
"Disculpa K"  
  
"Claro"  
  
Kagome se levanto de la mesa y se dirijio a encontrarse con Hojo y Tokorami...sus miradas se encontraron, por un momento, solo por un momento, ella regreso hacia mucho tiempo atras...hacia sus recuerdos, hacia su amor...Sin pensarlo estaba bien cerca de el, no escuchaba nada, no veia nada...solo a el...su cabeza se recosto en su torso...Todos miraban sorprendidos, que era lo que estaba pasando, que era lo que hacia Kagome?...pero lo que mas dejo a todos con la boca abierta fue que Tokorami la abrazo de una forma que dejaba muchas cosas dichas y a la vez levantaba la curiosidad de los presentes...  
  
Kagome aspiro profundamente, era el, tenia que ser el, era su olor...Abrio lentamente los ojos...luego los abrio grandemente...que diablos estaba haciendo...'Me estare volviendo loca'...su cara se lleno de verguenza, como habia podido comportarse tan ligeramente con ese extraño...  
  
"Gomen ne...yo...yo"  
  
"Kagome...te entiendo"  
  
Kagome levanto su mirada y se encontro con sus ojos dorados...'Como podia el entender? Que era lo que entendia?'...  
  
"Kagome-chan? que te parece si vamos a empolvarnos la nariz?"  
  
Ayaka salvo a su amiga del apuro... Kagome se despego de Tokorami como si un rayo la hubiera tocado...  
  
"Hai...hai...Vamos"  
  
Ya en el baño Kagome se encontro con un grupo de compañeras de trabajo que la empezaron a bombardear de preguntas...  
  
"Y desde cuando conoces al presidente?" pregunto la mujer #1  
  
"y como conseguiste tu puesto?" pregunto la mujer #2 de forma maliciosa  
  
"De seguro por eso te has mantenido tanto tiempo en la empresa" dijo la mujer #1  
  
La Sangre de Kagome hirvio de una manera que no se dió cuenta cuando las agarro por los cabellos a las dos y las choco contra la pared...cojio el lapiz labial que estaban usando y se los estrujo en la ropa y en la cara a ambas...Las dos salieron despavoridas dejando a Kagome sola con Ayaka...Kagome se miro al espejo...  
  
"Desde cuando me he vuelto tan violenta?"  
  
"Me quieres contar?" le pegunto Ayaka...  
  
"No se si entenderias Ayaka...Alguna vez has amado a alguien tan grandemente que harias cualquier cosa por su felicidad...aunque destruyera para siempre la tuya...Buscarias ese amor por el fin del tiempo...Cuando todo lo consideras perdido...no te daria miedo de volverlo a encontrar pero no tener la certeza de que es lo que te atrae a esa persona?... si es amor o solo el recuerdo de ese amor?"  
  
"Kagome-chan...no me digas que estas enamorada de ...de...Tokorami?"  
  
"Iie...no...solo amo a una persona en el mundo...aunque el tiempo nos separe...solo a... Inuyasha"  
  
"Inuyasha? quien es ese?"  
  
"es el dueño de mi...aunque nunca sera..."  
  
"Y que tiene que ver Tokorami con todo lo que me estas diciendo?"  
  
"Es que el tiene un parecido enorme...parecen gemelos...y si pudiera diria que es el mismo...pero no...no puede ser...como?...imposible...bueno no tan imposible...pero..." 'porque esperaria tanto tiempo para encontrarme' "Iie, no puede ser"  
  
"No sabia que sufrieras tanto Kagome...si yo pensaba que eras feliz porque nunca habias conocido el amor...todos los que conocen el amor...sufren..."  
  
"Ayaka-chan...no hablamos mas de eso si...Ahora que pensara Tokorami-sama de mi...pensara que soy igual a todas esas mujeres que se le tiran encima...bueno ni modo, salgamos de aqui"  
  
Al salir del baño se encontraron de frente con K...Kagome le sorprendio tanto que solo atino a sonreir...  
  
"hola K...me estabas esperando?"  
  
"yes, vi como dejo a las pobres mujeres que salieron de aqui...y vine a cuidar que no regresaran a emboscarlas"  
  
"Arigato K...Ayaka-chan, sera mejor que regreses a la mesa con Hojo y...y Tokorami-sama...yo ire mas tarde cuando se me pase..."  
  
"Estas segura?"  
  
"Hai...Anda ve!"  
  
Ayaka se retiro dejando a Kagome con el señor K...  
  
"Bueno K...si quiere ser mi amigo...digame que es bueno para el stress?"  
  
"Le gusta cantar?"  
  
"bueno, he hecho algo de karaoke"  
  
"bien...vamos"  
  
Kagome se dejo llevar por K...en un instante se encontró sobre la tarima...  
  
"Cuando las cortinas se abran...recuerde cantar"  
  
"EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Las cortinas se abrieron y la luz cegó a Kagome...la musica empezo a tocar...suerte que era un disco que le gustaba y que se sabia...Asi que cerro sus ojos y empezo a cantar...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Kagome...mi Kagome...todavia tengo tu esencia amarrado a mi cuerpo...puedo percibir tu olor...que estaras haciendo detras de esa cortina?...con ese estupido'  
  
"Le pasa algo Tokorami-sama"  
  
"Hojo te he dicho que me llames Yashinu...Iie...no me pasa nada"  
  
"Perdone a Kagome...le juro que nunca la habia visto abrazar a un hombre en mi vida"  
  
Tokorami sonrio ampliamente...ese honor solo era de el, y nadie mas...  
  
De repente las cortinas de la tarima se abrieron y alli estaba Kagome...  
  
"Silencio, Kagome-chan va a cantar" dijo Ayaka que ya conocia lo que le gustaba a Kagome el karaoke...  
  
la voz de ella comenzo a salir al ritmo de la musica...  
  
=*I love my self  
  
I want you to love me  
  
When I feel down  
  
I want you above me  
  
I Search my self  
  
I want you to find me  
  
I forget my self  
  
I want you to remind me  
  
I dont want anybody else  
  
when I think about you I touch my self  
  
aaa.. I don't want, anybody else, oh no, oh no, oh no...  
  
you're the one, that make me come running  
  
you're the sun, that make me shine  
  
When your around, I'm always laughing  
  
I wanna make you mine  
  
I close my eyes, and see you before me  
  
think I will die, if you were to ignore me  
  
so you could see just how much I adore you  
  
I get down to my knee I'll do anything for you  
  
I dont want, anybody else  
  
when I think about you I touch my self  
  
aaa... I dont want, anybody else, oh no, oh no, oh no... Yeeeeaahhhh!  
  
I love my self  
  
I want you to love me  
  
When I feel down  
  
I want you above me  
  
I Search my self  
  
I want you to find me  
  
I forget my self  
  
I want you to remind me  
  
I dont want anybody else  
  
when I think about you I touch my self  
  
aaa... I dont want, anybody else, oh no, oh no, oh no...  
  
I want you, I dont want anybody else  
  
and when I think about you, I touch my self  
  
UMMMM, UMMMMM, aaaaaahhhhhh, aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh  
  
I dont want anybody else  
  
when I think about you I touch my self  
  
aaa I dont want anybody else,   
  
when I think about you I touch my self  
  
I touch my self, I touch my self  
  
I touch my self, I touch my self  
  
I touch my self, I touch my self  
  
I touch my self, I dont wanna stay good  
  
I touch my self, I touch my self *=  
  
El local se vino abajo aplaudiendo a Kagome...Esta bajo del escenario...  
  
"arigato Mr. K...me siento mucho mejor"  
  
"un placer Kagome, sera mejor que regreses a la mesa de tus amigos, nos mantendremos en contacto"  
  
"De acuerdo"  
  
Ambos se dieron un apreton de mano como acuerdo de lo pactado...Kagome se dirijio a la mesa como si nada hubiera pasado...  
  
'es mejor que me haga la boba...asi no se hara mas grande el problema'  
  
Se sento en medio de Ayaka y Hojo, empezo a hablar con un poco de esfuerzo...  
  
"Bueno que les parecio?"  
  
"Estuviste estupenda" le contesto Tokorami  
  
"me alegro que le haya gustado Tokorami-sama...y disculpeme por lo pasado anteriormente...creo que me he pasado de mi limite de bebida y le pido disculpa por haberme portado de esa manera..."  
  
"tu no tienes porque disculparte...oye deseas bailar"  
  
O_O "hai"  
  
Ambos se dirigieron a la pista de bailes sin importarles nada...aunque estaba llena...ambos sentian que estaban solos...Yashinu agarro a Kagome por la cintura, acercando sus cuerpos; Kagome rodeo su cuello y recostó de nuevo su cabeza en su pecho...(Estaban bailando al ritmo de Alejandro Sanz "Cuando Nadie me ve" ^_~).  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"si"  
  
"Quiero que sepas que si quieres decirme algo...Eres muy importante para mi...y todo lo qu te preocupe, me preocupa a mi tambien"  
  
"Como puede decir eso...si recien nos acabamos de conocer"  
  
"pero yo...yo siento que te conosco desde hace mucho tiempo"  
  
No se atrevió a revelar su verdad...no hasta que tuviera seguro de la reaccion de ella... Ambos no pudieron evitarlo...la tension era muy fuerte...sus labios empezaron a acercarse y justo cuando empezaron a rozarse Kagome puso su mano sobre los labios de Yashinu...  
  
"Gomen no...no puedo"  
  
"Me quieres contar?"  
  
Kagome lo miro a los ojo...  
  
"Si esta dispuesto a escuchar las locuras de un sueño adolecente...por que no?"  
  
"Si, estoy dispuesto...quiero conocer todo sobre ti"  
  
"Esta bien...vamos"  
  
Kagome le agarro de la mano y ambos salieron del local...aun agarrados de las manos, ambos se acordaron de ese dia en que Kagome volvio a el, aun sabiendo que el amaba a Kikyou, y le pidió que le dejara quedarse a su lado...Ambos se miraron...la respiracion y las palpitaciones del corazon de Kagome se hicieron tan rapido...que simplemente se desmayo...  
  
'Kagome...sera que no podras soportar la verdad? Sera que nunca podras perdonarme, por dejarte esperandome todo este tiempo? Por nunca haberte hecho sentir segura de que es a ti a quien amo?'  
  
Yashinu la cargo en sus brazos y la montó en su carro y empezó a conducir a un destino desconocido...  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
N.A.: Demonios, un mes para actualizar...perdonenme por favor!...bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y espero poder actualizar mas rapido, como los tenia acostumbrados...si el capitulo los confunde por favor diganmelo para mejorarlo...y no se les olvide dejarme reviews... que es lo que cobro por actualizar mas rapido ^_~...Su compañera de aventuras Kainu1329 


	5. Dakishimetai no ni

Disclaimer:  
  
---- AAAGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!! Inuyasha es mio y solo mio---  
  
"Corran amarrenla que se volvio loca"  
  
"No, no podemos hacer eso, si la encerramos como continua este fic?"  
  
"Demonios tienes razon...bueno dejemosla creyendo que todo lo concerniente a Inuyasha es de ella"  
  
"Buena Idea"  
  
----JAJAJAJAJA, nadie me lo quita---  
  
"Pues ni modo"  
  
'Con esto de que estoy loca me estoy saliendo con la mia ^_~'  
  
"hablando"  
  
'Pensando'  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Kagome...será que no podras soportar la verdad? Será que nunca podras perdonarme, por dejarte esperandome todo este tiempo? Por nunca haberte hecho sentir segura de que es a ti a quien amo?'  
  
Yashinu la cargo en sus brazos y la montó en su carro y empezó a conducir a un destino desconocido...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Capitulo 5: Dakishimetai no ni  
  
Kagome volvio en si, se dio cuenta que estaba en un auto, miro a su lado y se encontro con esos ojos dorados....  
  
"Gomen... Vas a decir que me he vuelto una debilucha"  
  
"Tu siempre has sido fuerte...Kagome" 'ups! Creo que meti la pata' "Lo que pasa es que no has comido bien...vamos a buscar un sitio donde podamos comer algo ligero y hablemos"  
  
"Esta bien" 'sabia que tenias que ser tu...pero, porque la necesidad de esconderte?'  
  
Llegaron a un exclusivo restaurant, por la hora que era, estaba casi vacio...Se sentaron en una mesa en la terraza... Pidieron lo que iban a comer y unas copas... Tokorami empezo a hablar...  
  
"Y entonces que era lo que me ibas a contar..."  
  
"Yo creo que tu eres el que tiene algo que decirme"  
  
"Feh, a que te refieres"  
  
"Se quien eres... No tengo ninguna duda...Porque no dejas de jugar y me dices la verdad"  
  
"Ore...Ore..."  
  
"Solo explicame...como?... Por que?"  
  
Los ojos de ella se cerraron por un momento, como tratando de procesar todo lo pasado en el dia...Abrio los ojos rapidamente, invitandolo a hablar...  
  
"Luego de que te fuiste ese dia, yo... Yo use el shikon no tama y me converti en youkai...fue lo que siempre crei querer... Pero al no tenerte a mi lado, me di cuenta de lo sólo que estaba y de que lo que verdaderamente queria ya no estaba a mi lado.... Asi que me dispuse a esperarte... Este mundo me ha ensenado que todo se consigue con paciencia...algo que tuve que aprender a tener... Te he seguido toda la vida, te he visto caer y levantarte... pero siempre estuve esperando el momento oportuno para reencontrarme contigo.  
  
Se que te preguntaras el porqué no me acerque a ti antes...Pero no podia comprometer el presente, cambiando el pasado... Y tampoco podia meterme con la decisión que tomaste de volver aqui y rehacer tu vida..."  
  
"Te habras dado cuenta que en lo único que he rehecho mi vida fue en mis estudios... Porque nunca..."  
  
Yashinu tomo la mano de Kagome y la acerco a su pecho...  
  
"Siente el palpitar... cada vez que te veo, cada vez que pienso en ti, cada vez que tu esencia penetra mis sentidos...Kagome, te necesito... No puedo vivir sin ti..."  
  
"Que deseas de mi, Yashinu"  
  
"Quiero que te quedes conmigo, que seas mi pareja"  
  
"Como hago eso... Tu ya no eres Inuyasha, mi Inuyasha... el impaciente, el inocente, el ignorante... Has cambiado mucho... Como saber si del hombre que amo queda algo en ti?"  
  
"Intentemoslo...Dejame probartelo..."  
  
"Tengo miedo...miedo de que este sentimiento me destruya, de que seas un espejismo...De que lo que una vez compartimos, no vuelva a ser, que haya vivido mi vida engañada, pensando que nunca cambiarias... yo..."  
  
Tokorami se levanto de la mesa y la atrajo hacia él... y la beso...tan rapido que ella tardó un poco en darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando... Pero no tardo mucho en corresponderle... Acaso no era eso lo que ella siempre habia querido... Estar con él para siempre.... Entonces que era lo que temia o que más él le ocultaba?  
  
Ella rompió el beso en silencio y quedo alli abrazada a el.... El sol empezaba a salir... Iluminando a la pareja...  
  
"Kagome...yo..."  
  
Kagome simplemente lo miro a los ojos y lo beso de nuevo... porque si habia esperado tanto, el habia esperado mas... aunque esa penita la atormentaba, se devia a ella misma una oportunidad...  
  
"Por qué no?"  
  
"Entonces"  
  
"Esta bien... y aunque ahora que te encontre no quisiera separarme de ti... pero Llevame a casa... No es bueno que estemos mucho tiempo solos..."  
  
"hummm!!! Yo tampoco puedo resistir la tentación"  
  
La tomo en sus brazos y usando su poder empezó a levitar y siguio la direccion hacia la casa de Kagome...Finalmente se detuvo frente a una ventana de la casa...cuidadosamente la acostó en la cama, acerco sus labios a los de ellas y le dio un inocente beso,   
  
"No puedo volver a ser un niño de nuevo...Kagome, soy un hombre y tu me vuelves loco... Pero quiero que seas mi esposa Kagome..."  
  
Luego se dispuso a irse, no sin antes durar un tiempo contemplandola, parecia un angel...como llegó se fue...misteriosamente...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kagome, Kagome levantate"  
  
"uuuhhhh...mama...MAMA? como...Como llegue aqui?"  
  
"No me di cuenta, ni te vi llegar...pero me asuste un poco al no ver tu carro afuera"  
  
"Lo ultimo que recuerdo era que estaba con... y luego..."  
  
"Luego que hija?"  
  
"Iie, nada mama...creo que estoy perdiendo el juicio"  
  
"Ahhh, se me olvidaba...te llaman por telefono"  
  
"quien?"  
  
"un señor...."  
  
"Ehhh!!!"  
  
Kagome pensando en Tokorami, salio disparada hacia la sala, bajo toda la escalera, dio un salto y aterrizó cerca del teléfono...pisando al pobre Buyo...  
  
MEEEWWWWW!!!!  
  
"Mochi-mochi?"  
  
--"Ohayou Kagome-chan, soy yo Mr. K"  
  
"hai, que se le ofrece?"  
  
--"pues veras...hay un concierto esta noche en el stadium...y me gustaria que aceptaras venir..."  
  
"Yo?, dejeme ver mi agenda...Por kami por poco se me olvida el concierto anual de la empresa"  
  
--"Ok, ire por ti a las 5pm"  
  
"Eh pero yo no....?"  
  
--"solo puede ser a las 5pm...La veo luego" (FX:click)  
  
"Estara loco?"  
  
Kagome colgó el teléfono y empezó a subir la escalera...se detuvo y dirigió su camino a la cocina...tomo un vaso de agua y miro el reloj de la pared...  
  
"Ehhh!!! son las 3:30pm?" 'Donde estara Inuyasha?... Necesito saber si desea verme esta tarde... Yo necesito verlo esta tarde...'  
  
Sin darse cuenta se puso colorada, sacudió su cabeza y se diriguio a su cuarto y se puso a prepararse para darse un baño...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Un hombre con una larga bata de baño en seda negra se paraba en una gran puerta de vidrio que daba a la terraza, alli se podia apreciar una piscina con agua cristalina y fresca...Se acababa de tomar una taza de cafe...Hacia tiempo que se habia levantado de su cama...Aunque no habia dormido, despues de todo un youkai no necesita mucho de sueño, pero no simplemente por eso...Ella, ella ocupaba todo sus pensamientos...no queria estar lejos de ella ni un solo intante...  
  
(Fx: Ring!!! Ring!!!)  
  
"Mochi-mochi"  
  
--"Tokorami-kun, como estas?"  
  
"Tohma-san, que se te ofrece?"  
  
--"Tu siempres tan directo...Bueno recuerda que el concierto anual que usas como promocion para tus empresas es hoy y no se veria bien que faltaras"  
  
"Demonios, lo habia olvidado por completo"  
  
--"Tu? No te creo que tu hayas olvidado algo...Quien es ella?"  
  
"Eh? Dejame en paz Seguchi..."  
  
--"Sabes que no me gusta meterme en la vida de nadie"  
  
"Dile eso a Yuki y a Shuichi"  
  
--"Bueno, no seas pesado...nos vemos a las 6pm"  
  
"anja...veremos"  
  
--"De acuerdo..." (Fx: click)  
  
Pensando en Kagome volvio a tomar el teléfono y marcó el número de ella...  
  
--(Fx: Ring!!! Ring!!!)  
  
--"Mochi-Mochi, Residencia Higurachi"  
  
"Konichiwa, me podria comunicar con Higurachi Kagome"  
  
--"un momento por favor"  
  
~~~(MEEEWWWWW!!!!)~~~  
  
--"hello"  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
--"Inu...Tokorami?"  
  
"Hai, te llamó para saber si asistiras al concierto de la empresa con Ng hoy..."  
  
--"Hai... Tu iras?"  
  
"Claro, claro...Te paso a recoger"  
  
--"Iie, pasaran por mi...ademas mi carro esta todavia en el club nocturno"  
  
"No te preocupes, lo mandare a buscar para que te lo lleven a tu casa"  
  
--"Arigato"  
  
"Nos vemos allá?"  
  
--"Claro!"  
  
"Prometeme que al finalizar el concierto te iras conmigo"  
  
--"A donde?"  
  
"A donde quieras"  
  
--"Esta bien, te lo prometo...nos vemos" (FX:click)  
  
Antes de dirigirse al baño hizo una última llamada a uno de sus empleados para que fuera a buscar el auto de Kagome al club nocturno y luego lo llevaran a su casa...  
  
'Tengo que darme rápido, no quiero que Kagome me tenga que esperar'  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
La banda estaba terminando de afinar sus instrumentos para empezar el concierto, Kagome ya habia sido presentada a Nittle Grasper... Ryuichi estaba encantado con ella...  
  
"Y dime, tienes novio?"  
  
"Este, yo...bueno recien ayer... yo....Creo que si"  
  
"Eso no implica nada preciosa...Por favor detenme a Kumagoro un rato por favor"  
  
"A Kumagoro...Tu peluche, claro es un honor"  
  
"Si lo cuidas bien...Te daré un beso"  
  
"No, si eso no es necesario T_T..Y no me interesa" dice ella con una sonrisa cínica   
  
"Ya veremos" dice Ryuichi con una gota en la cabeza, se vira hacia el escenario y espera a que caiga el telón...Se transforma y empieza a cantar....  
  
Kagome mira a Mr. K y le pasa el peluche...  
  
"Por favor digale a Ryuichi que gracias por dejarme sostener a Kumagoro..."  
  
"A donde vas Kagome?"  
  
"Tengo que encontrarme con alguien"  
  
"Te refieres a ése que está allí rodeado de mujeres" dice Mr. K apuntando hacia donde estaba Tokorami rodeado de despampanantes y hermosas mujeres que lo asediaban y no dejaban de halagarlo  
  
Kagome se quedó sin habla, sin tiempo....Lo único que ella podia ver era a Tokorami rodeado de bellas mujeres...Ella bajó la cabeza...Le quitó el peluche a Mr. K y se sentó en los escalones de la tarima... 'eres una estupida Kagome, él que ha cambiado tanto, que ya no es el Inuyasha que yo amo, el incomprendible, el inocente, el que luchaba conmigo para encontrar los kakeras...El que espero 500 años para estar conmigo...  
  
'un momento...que "espero"?... si la que ha esperado he sido yo...él me lo dijo, estuvo con otras...y aunque es normal en un hombre...quien me dice a mi que estuvo con todas ellas sin amor, tuvo que haber amado y haber sido correspondido muchas veces, para ser el hombre que es ahora, tuvo que haber experimentado todos los grados del amor...y yo...no se que pensar ya, no se si lo que siento sigue aqui, yo era una niña y me cerre a todo lo concerniente al amor...no queria perder mi primera ilusión, pero ahora el golpe es mas fuerte...y será mucho más fuerte...'  
  
Había una bocina justo al lado de Kagome, pero estaba tan sumerguida en sus pensamientos que podian moverla y no sentir nada...  
  
"Kagome"  
  
Por fin Tokorami la habia encontrado...Ella subió la cara y sus ojos se encontraron...  
  
"Inuya..."'despues de todo una promesa es una promesa'pensó...  
  
"No te molesta esa bocina?"  
  
"Iie"  
  
"Ven conmigo"  
  
"Iie...nos pueden ver..."  
  
"Sabes que a mi eso no me importa" dijo al momento que la ayudaba a pararse de donde estaba y la acercaba a el...  
  
"Llevame lejos de aqui, onegai"  
  
No lo penso 2 veces, empezó a caminar rumbo a la salida del estadio... La ayudo a subir en el carro y luego subió él...justo a tiempo porque empezó a llover....  
  
"A dónde quieres ir?"  
  
"A tu casa..."  
  
Encendió el automovil y fijó su rumbo....Todo estaba silencioso... pero ella se sentia una niña otra vez, la niña aquella que él protegía, la princesa del cuento de hadas con su caballero de armadura plateada...queria sostenerse de ese sentimiento...queria saber si en realidad podia existir ese amor perfecto con el que todos sueñan...acaso ella lo habia encontrado 2 veces en una misma vida...aunque en diferentes tiempos...  
  
Llegaron a la casa, y él tomó un paraguas que tenia en la parte de atrás del vehiculo y la ayudó a salir...juntos corrieron hasta la entrada de la casa...  
  
"Bienvenida a casa Kagome"  
  
Kagome entro en la casa, sólo para ver a una mujer decendiendo por la escalera...  
  
"Hola amor, quién es ella?, otra de tus conquistas" dijo la mujer  
  
Kagome hizo el intento de retroceder...solo queria irse de allí corriendo...Tokorami, le agarró la muñeca...  
  
"Qué haces aquí?, te dije que no volvieras más..."dijo un Tokorami enfurecido...  
  
"Esta bien, me voy, pero a ver si esa te será suficiente esta noche" Dijo mientras le pasaba por el lado a Kagome en busca de la puerta..."Luego veras como te deja por otra...se lo hace a todas asi que no te ilusiones niñita"  
  
La mujer salió de la casa, mientras Tokorami tomaba a Kagome en sus brazos...  
  
"Sumimasen Kagome...yo..."  
  
Kagome puso sus dedos en los labios de Tokorami...  
  
"No me digas nada...por favor...no te disculpes...mucho menos conmigo..."  
  
El la besó y empezó a subir las escaleras, ya arriba entró en su habitación...  
  
"Kagome...yo puedo esperar si asi lo deseas"  
  
"Esperar?...Esperar para que?" le pregunto una inocente Kagome  
  
"para poseerte" le contestó el suspirandole por la oreja, poniendo a una señorita roja como un tomate, y produciendole una descarga eléctrica en todo el cuerpo...  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
NA: Agarrense que en el próximo viene el +++Limon+++, y ese si lo escribo rápido...disculpenme que me haya tardado tanto, es que he tenido mucho trabajo y un bloqueo de titanium...pero ya le agarre el hilo a este fic, y va por donde yo queria... por favor dejenme sus review y diganme si les gusto y que le disgusto... Gracias por su paciencia...Su compañera de aventuras Kainu1329... 


	6. Mou Ikkai

Disclaimer: Hay Dios que redundancia... NO estos Personajes no son mios; demonios si fueran mios estuvieran haciendo muuuuuchas cosas y no tuvieran miedo a demostrar su amor... LOL, que cursi...son de Rumiko Takahashi y de Maki Murakami, ella los crean y yo los pongo a trabajar...   
  
Asesino #1: Andamos buscando una escritora que pone a sus lectores en un hilo y deja meses sin actualizar...  
  
Kainu1329:Gomen gomen.....  
  
Asesino #2: Crees que con eso vamos a estar satisfechos...  
  
Kainu1329: Bueno, les propongo algo... Lean este capitulo y si no paga la espera entonces hagan de mi lo que quieran...  
  
Asesino #1 y #2: Lo que queramos?  
  
Kainu1329: T_T  
  
============= WARNING==============  
  
Por Favor, si no tiene 18 años o no es lo suficientemente maduro para las pequeñas descripciones de un acto LIMON, por favor no siga leyendo y espere pacientemente (cof cof) el siguiente capitulo...  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Kagome...yo puedo esperar si asi lo deseas"  
  
"Esperar?...Esperar para que?" le pregunto una inocente Kagome  
  
"para poseerte" le contestó el suspirandole por la oreja, poniendo a una señorita roja como un tomate, y produciendole una descarga eléctrica en todo el cuerpo...  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Capitulo 6: Mou Ikkai  
  
Kagome se puso colorada, como si algo que ella no deviera estar pensando pasara por su mente al verlo a él. Su pelo recogido en una bien cuidada cola, algunos mechones blancos cayendo por su frente. Su respiracion se detuvo al mirarle, luego ella lo vió sonriendose y se puso mas colorada  
  
"Qué?" le pregunto ella, mirandolo rapidamente a los ojos antes de mirar hacia el suelo.   
  
Ellos brillaron su brillo usual de niño malo. Algo mas habia alli. Algo... primitivo. 'Que te pasa Kagome' se pregunto asi misma. Ella volvio a mirar hacia el...  
  
"Que es tan gracioso?" le pregunto ella  
  
Los ojos de el estudiaron la cara de ella, su sonrisa no disminuia. Se miraron mutuamente, se estudiaron hasta que el acorto la distancia entre ellos. Suavemente puso sus brazos alrededor de Kagome, moviendo sus labios delicadamente sobre ella. El beso fue tan suave. Se separaron un poco, ambos sin respiración. Se habian besado antes, pero nunca se habia sentido... asi! Se volvieron a besar, sus labios presionados salvajemente a los de ella. Un pequeño gemido escapo su garganta al sentir que ella le retornaba el favor con igual energia.  
  
Ella abrio su boca a la presion de sus labios, moviendo su lengua sobre el labio superior de el, un pequeño toque humedo. Los labios de él se abrieron para ella, y el beso creció.  
  
Las manos de el empezaron a recorrer los hombros de ella y luego lentamente le desabotono la blusa... luego subio sus manos y le solto el pelo, ella se presiono un poco mas de el, el volvio a mover sus manos hacia sus hombros, sosteniendo fuertemente los cabellos de ella en sus manos.  
  
Otra vez el beso crecio. El la beso como si fuera a comersela, haciendo que ella buscara aire. Ella sonrio entre el beso, dejando que sus manos recorrieran el camino de su torso, dando pequeños masajes mientras iban, hasta que fueron a descansar en su pantalon. Tokorami temblo al tacto de ella, pegandola mas hacia el. Se Besaron, sus manos explorando cuidadosamente, por lo que parecia una eternidad. Finalmente el beso terminó. Se quedaron mirandose mutuamente, pidiendo aire. La sonrisa todavia estaba en su cara, y Kagome le sonrió.  
  
Sin mas palabras sus manos recorrieron de nuevo el camino debajo de los brazos de ella, sus pulgares pasando suavemente sobre el sosten, desabrochadolos. El tomo las manos de ella en las de el, poniendola sobre sus hombros. Kagome trato de protestar, presionandose contra el para evitar que el sosten se cayera. Pero cualquier protesta termino cuando sus manos volvieron al cuerpo de ella, masageando suavemente sus brazos y hombros. Ella temblo de nuevo.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Hmm?" Ella se atrevio a mirarlo. Sus ojos todavia tenian esa mirada primitiva, pero tambien se miraban preocupados. Algo en su corazon la hizo reaccionar a esto e hizo que el sostuviera su mirada...  
  
"Esta bien?"   
  
Otra vez el corazon de ella dio un vuelco. Ella habia querido esperar hasta el momento indicado. Pero ahora, ahora todo sus pensamientos de esperar fuero tirados al viento de la mañana, al aire frio invadir la casa y acariciar su cuerpo junto con las manos de Tokorami. Se sonrojo, imaginando que podia pasar, y queria que pasara.  
  
'pero, era este el momento indicado?' se preguntó asi misma.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Ella volvio a mirarlo, esta vez, no solo viendo su preocupacion en sus ojos, sino tambien frustración. El estaba tratando de contenerse. El corazón de Kagome se abrió verdaderamente a esto, todas las emociones la empujaron a él. Ella se acerco, parandose en las punta de sus pies para besarlo.  
  
"Siempre he soñado con este momento...Ya habia sacado de mi mente que seria contigo; pero no por ello dejaba de ponerte como protagonista principal de ese evento, pero... Lo siento... No puedo... Yo... Yo ya no soy una niña que se deja llevar de las emociones... Eso nunca lleva a nada bueno, y ademas, ademas...  
  
Tokorami la observaba, nunca penso que ella se hubiera vuelto tan fuerte e independiente; pero no pudo resistirlo y la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a la cama, Ella no volvio a protestar, estaba tan sorprendida que no podia ni hablar; lentamente la desnudo pieza por pieza, admirando con detenimiento cada area de piel que iba quedando al descubierto...  
  
Kagome estaba llena de verguenza, era la primera vez que un hombre llegaba tan lejos... Tokorami se alejo un instante de ella para poder admirar su cuerpo, ella al sentir que perdia el calor de su cuerpo, cerro los ojos mientras trataba de ocultar con sus manos sus areas femeninas...  
  
"Kagome, no debes de sentir verguenza... Eres hermosa"  
  
Diciendo esto se acerco y la beso; con ese beso apasionado Kagome se despojo de cualquier pensamiento de verguenza o culpa... ella lo abrazo...  
  
Tokorami recorria su cuello con la lengua, llenando sus sentido con el aroma que siempre lo habia trastornado... Con sus manos y su lengua empezo a jugar con sus pechos, alternando, no dejando que ninguna estuviera descuidada... Kagome sentia como todo su cuerpo empezaba a hervir... Yashinu libero una de sus manos y le toco, con delicadeza, su vulva, sintintiendola humeda; se acerco al oido de ella y le susurro:  
  
"Me deseas, no puedes negarlo"  
  
Diciendo esto se paro de la cama y se quito toda su ropa, quedando toda su hombria erecta de deseo a la vista de ella... Kagome al ver esto no pudo evitar sonrojarse aun mas... Tomo las sabanas de seda de la cama y se envolvio en ella de forma protectora...  
  
Tokorami no puedo evitar la sonrisa en sus labios...  
  
"Vamos Kagome, no te voy a hacer daño"  
  
Ella sacando la cabeza de las sabanas le respondio con un timido:  
  
"Estas seguro?"  
  
"Te amo"  
  
Al decir esto el cuerpo de Kagome se relajo un poco, situacion aprovechada por Tokorami para en un abrir y cerrar los ojos romper las sabanas con sus garras...  
  
"Te necesito mas que nunca, Kagome"  
  
Con una mano sostuvo las de Kagome, mientras con la otra se puso a juguetear con las partes sensitivas del cuerpo de una mujer... El estaba decidido a hacer de este encuentro uno inolvidable y tambien placentero para ambos...   
  
"Ya no mas por favor, no me tor...tortures mas"  
  
"Dime que deseas Kagome"  
  
"Tengo que hacerlo?"  
  
Al decir esto Tokorami se puso completamente encima de ella, con mucho cuidado separo sus piernas y coloco su miembro erecto y ardiente en la entrada a la gloria que habia esperado por tanto tiempo... Poco a poco empezo a introducirlo dentro de ella, estudiando la reaccion de su cuerpo para ver como se iba acostumbrando a él, luego sin avisar, sin poderse contener mas, en un movimiento rapido lo introdujo por completo...  
  
Kagome se tapo la cara con sus manos, mordiendose los labios para no dejar salir el grito de su boca... El se quedo inmovil, no queria hacerle daño... con suavidad retiro las manos de su cara y se acerco a su rostro, lamiendo la sangre que tenia en los labios...  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Es...estoy bien, solo espera un poco..."  
  
Lentamente el empezo a moverse... En un momento ella estaba tratando de llevarle el ritmo; Kagome sentia como si fuera transportada a otra dimension, algo dentro de ella se estaba construyendo y necesitaba dejarlo escapar... Tokorami no queria que este momento terminara jamas...  
  
Todo dolor habia desaparecido dandole la bienvenida al placer total y absoluto... Los gemidos empezaron a llenar la habitacion...Hasta que ambos no pudieron mas y dieron rienda suelta al climax... El espero a que ella lo alcanzara primero, para luego sacar su miembro d y esparcir su descarga por todo el cuerpo de ella, cayendo él sobre el cuerpo de Kagome...  
  
Al cabo de unos minutos de besos y jadeos luego del acto...  
  
"Kagome estas bien?"  
  
"Si, pero creo que necesito un buen baño"  
  
El le sonrió, tomandola de los brazos se dirigio al baño, y sin soltarla se metio en la regadera y abrio la llave, dejando caer el agua fria en ambos...  
  
"KYYYYYAAAAA"  
  
El empezó a reir a carcajadas, tomo el jabon liquido y empezo a ponerlo en el cuerpo de ella, pero ella no queira quedarse atras asi que hizo lo mismo... Ambos estaban muy entretenidos tocandose... no se dieron cuenta cuando de nuevo empezaron a besarse...  
  
Tokorami levanto a Kagome e hizo que ella pusiera sus piernas a cada lado de su cintura y se introdujo violentamente en ella, moviendo su cuerpo el mismo, Kagome ya no podia mas, el tampoco... De nuevo explotaron, esta vez ambos al mismo tiempo...  
  
EL la puso de pies y la ayudo a sostenerse, a ella no le quedaban nadas de fuerzas... La ayudo a salir del baño, tomo unas toallas y la seco, luego se seco el; se puso el pantalon de sus pijamas, a ella le puso la camisa del pijama... La ayudo a acostarse junto con él...  
  
"Inuyasha, yo..."  
  
"shhhhhh, descansa Koi"  
  
Con esto Kagome se sintio algo relajada y ambos se quedaron dormidos, cansados de aquella entrega de amor...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome abrio los ojos para encontrarse con los de Tokorami...  
  
"Buenos dias koi"  
  
"Hola..."  
  
"Que quieres desayunar?"  
  
"Que hora es?"  
  
"Son como las 5 de la tarde..."  
  
"Diras cenar, entonces... Lo que vayas a comer tu, estara bien"  
  
"Esperame un momento, dejame decirle al ama de llaves"  
  
Tokorami salio de la habitacion... Kagome se paro de la cama, sentia todo el cuerpo adolorido...  
  
'parece que pase por el gimnasio...y ahora que Kagome?'  
  
Camino hacia el amplio balcon que poseia la habitacion, y se puso a admirar la puesta del sol...  
  
'Todo ha pasado tan rapido... Te perdi, te encontre...de baka a gran empresario... de maiden a mujer... Todos estos años convenciendome que te habia olvidado, y ahora no puedo sacarte de mi mente, nunca he podido... Pero tampoco quiero presionarte... Cuanto te amo Inuyasha-kun'  
  
No se habia dado cuenta cuando el entro a la habitacion, estaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos, el aprovecho y la abrazó...  
  
"aaawww"  
  
"hermoso, completamente hermosa vista... Tu aqui en mi habitacion, el sol pierde su brillo delante de ti... Por fin estas aqui conmigo"  
  
"Quiero saber mas de lo que has hecho en todos estos años"  
  
"Tenemos mucho tiempo para eso"  
  
RINGGGGG RINGGGGG  
  
Tokorami la solto rapidamente para atender el telefono...  
  
--Moshi moshi, Tokorami desu  
  
----Tokorami-san, Leiva Akira asesor deTohma-sama; como mañana tenemos la reunion de fusion de los consorcios, me parecio prudente que le mostrara unos papeles primero, son solo unas puntos que hay que poner en claro para el buen funcionamiento de este contrato... Que le parece si paso por su casa en una hora..  
  
--Hai, hai  
  
----Bien, estare ahi como a las 7pm, de acuerdo  
  
--hai, matta, ne  
  
"Tendre visitas en una hora, es sobre unos negocios..."  
  
Kagome le puso los dedos en la boca...  
  
"No deseo saber los secretos de la compañia, ya tengo suficiente con lo que me toca a mi... Me retiro a mi casa, no deseo ser un estorbo en tus negocios..."  
  
"De que hablas Kagome, tu nunca lo serias..."  
  
"Tampoco deseo que tus socios me vean aqui...No asi, nadie entenderia el porque de esta relacion..."  
  
"Eso no tiene ninguna importancia Kagome, No quiero que te alejes de mi lado..."  
  
"Sino me alejo de tu lado, acaso no trabajo para ti...Ademas deseo ir a mi casa, mi mama debe de estar preocupada"  
  
"Solo por esa razon te dejo ir... Le dire al chofer que te lleve"  
  
"Esta bien"  
  
Kagome tomo su ropa y se la puso; Tokorami la acompaño al auto, alli le dio un apasionado beso, le dieron unos deseo enorme de volverla a tomar entre sus brazos...  
  
"Nos vemos Koi"  
  
"Aishiteru Kagome"  
  
El auto empezo a salir de la mansion, el conductor sabia perfectamente a donde se dirigia...Kagome se hundio en el sillon del auto; deseaba llegar a su casa y descansar, mañana era dia de trabajo y tenia una agenda apretadisima...  
  
'Que sera de nosotros de ahora en adelante...Inuyasha?'  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________NA: Se digno Kainu1329 a actualizar.... perdonenme amigos lectores, era que tenia un bloqueo con este limon... Nada me inspiraba, no quedo tan a mi gusto, creo que le falto algunas descripciones, pero es que a veces me pienso que lo estoy viendo en version animada _... Espero que hayan tenido una Feliz Navidad, consideren este como mi regalos de santa claus... JOJOJO ^_^... Ya de aqui en adelante es un ketchup para mi escribir... ^_~ 


	7. Emotions

Que bueno que Existe esto del "Copy" and "Paste" para los disclaimer, porque esto de estar escribiendo que Los personajes son creaciones de Rumiko Takahashi y de Maki Murakami, me tiene con la sangre hirviendo _  
  
Kainu1329: ZzZzZzZzZz Doumyouji Tsukasa zZzZzZ  
  
Sesshoumaru: Mira esta Hija de la GP, no me pone en este fic y encima de esto soñando con otro hombre...Kainu!!! Kainu!!! Wake Up Bitch!!!  
  
Kainu1329: ZzZ * Doumyo...Sesshoumaru!!! jijijiji  
  
Sesshoumaru: ARGGGGGGGG!!!  
  
Kainu1329: no, no que how do you do?...jijijiji (risita nerviosa); que te pasa amor no te pongas celoso...  
  
Sesshoumaru: (Con su mirada asesina y sus garras preparadas) De esta Nadie te salva...  
  
Kainu1329: (Mirando a Sesshy con mirada super inocente y haciendose la que no sabe nada) Mi amor tengo Hambre...  
  
Sesshoumaru: por eso saque mis garras para pelarte y picarte estas frutas...  
  
Kainu1329: Eres lo maximo...'que pendejo, lo tengo amaestrado' ^_~  
  
(nota: Doumyouji Tsukasa es personaje de "Hana Yori Dango"...Todavia no puedo creer que me tire 51 capitulo mas el especial en menos de 2 dias _)  
  
------------  
  
Gracias a la persona que toman un poquito de su tiempo para leerme y mucho mas agradecida de las personas que me dejan sus reviews, mis amigos de Fanfictions, Hispafics y mediaminer: Yoko, Asuka Faithless, Sakura Kinomoto6, Karmein(Drake Bad Girl), Dark-Slayer86, Chibikagome-chan, Dany, Chibi-nekoCG, Hanami-chan, tato, ManDArk, Selene silverymoon, Nakuru Tsukishiro, Angel-de-Luz, Maytelu, Laila Doremi, Kagome Higurashi, HIYI, Argov silence, Akari-chan, Sailor Aoi, *LiNiTa*, kagome-inuyasha, Sheyla K-Chan, karen, keka, Y-Yukiko-Y, kathy, Sahaquiel, joan, yuki_sky, alex-1456, joanangelical, kaoruluz, montse, SUXSI, Dark-Aome, Blaze, Rosalynn, Sonia, Krola, AOME, Lou_asuka, Tomoyo-moyo, ina, MarthyCcs, YaShi-mgj, varng, Navi, Spider, liz, Melissa, Daina, Hiyi, Kikyo-chan, julieta, Gaby, kala, kirara, morrigan, patry, giselle, padilla, ROPNA, Anon y momiji... Todos ustedes llevan un lugar muy especial en mi corazoncito, algunos los veo por el msn y me atacan a patadas para que continue... Gracias de Verdad!!! ustedes hacen mi dia muy feliz...   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Nos vemos Koi"  
  
"Aishiteru Kagome"  
  
El auto empezó a salir de la mansión, el conductor sabia perfectamente a donde se dirigia...Kagome se hundió en el sillon del auto; deseaba llegar a su casa y descansar, mañana era dia de trabajo y tenia una agenda apretadisima...  
  
'Que será de nosotros de ahora en adelante...Inuyasha?'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Capitulo 7: Emotions  
  
Kagome iba a toda velocidad por la avenida, no habia podido dormir bien pensando en los acontecimientos del dia de ayer, y ahora iba a llegar tarde a la oficina... Luego de hacer que mucha gente frenara y le vociferara cosas en la calle, llegó sin ningun razguño a la empresa...  
  
Salió del elevador y se dirigió a su oficina...  
  
"Ohayou Ayaka-chan"  
  
"Ohayou Higurashi-dono"  
  
Kagome entró seguida por Ayaka, que cerró la puerta detras de ella...  
  
"Kagome-chan, cuenta cuenta, dimelo TODO"  
  
"Ayaka-chan!!! si no hay nada que contar"  
  
"Ah vamos, se que soy tu secretaria, pero tambien soy la única amiga que tienes, asi que sueltalo...A donde te fuiste este fin de semana"  
  
"Sabe que tenia reservaciones este fin de semana para un spa..."  
  
"No fuiste"  
  
"No, a ese no, fui a otro... Este Ayaka-chan, por favor me prodrias ver que tengo en agenda para hoy?"  
  
"En seguida vuelvo... Pero mas tarde, nadie te salva...Ademas me tienes que decir como es que tienes ese colorado en el cuello"  
  
Kagome se puso la mano en el cuello, mientras Ayaka salia sonriente; saco un espejo de su bolso y vió que no tenia nada...'Esa Ayaka si que sabe'... Puso de nuevo el espejo en su bolso, prendió su pc y se puso a ver los emails... Nada... Ayaka entro de nuevo y empezó a leerle la agenda...  
  
"9:30am reunión con publicidad;   
  
11:30am producción;  
  
1:pm libre;   
  
2:30pm Reunion de Emergencia en la sala de Juntas sin limite de tiempo...  
  
Esa es la agenda para el dia de hoy"  
  
"Arigato Ayaka-chan...Nadie ha llamado hoy?"  
  
"Solo Jubei-san de publicidad para confirmar la reunion de las 9:30am"  
  
"Ok, dejame sacar unos datos del ordenador para ir a esa reunion, Ayaka-chan me puedes pedir un poco de té..."  
  
"En seguida"  
  
Kagome empezó a buscar los documentos e imprimirlos, pero en su mente solo estaba un pensamiento...'Quiero verte, Inuyasha'...Al simple recuerdo del dia anterior, su piel se erizaba, rapidamente se bebio el té que le habia traido Ayaka y se dispuso a irse al departamento de publicidad...  
  
"Ayaka-chan, me pasas todas las llamadas al Dpto. de Publicidad"  
  
"Hai"  
  
Kagome iba caminando por el pasillo, se paro frente al elevador, cuando vio como Tokorami pasaba por el pasillo perpendicular, iba con un grupo de hombres bien vestidos, iba tan concentrado que no la vió... Kagome se quedó como una estatua...'Que esta pasando?'  
  
"Higurashi-chan... Higurashi?"  
  
"oh!! Jubei-kun, voy camino hacia tu Departamento"  
  
"Te acompaño"  
  
Ambos tomaron el elevador, Kagome no se dió cuenta cuando Tokorami se devolvio a verla, justo cuando ella entraba con Jubei al Elevador...  
  
'Kagome...Quiero verte...'  
  
Tokorami se dirigio de nuevo al grupo donde estaba, un subalterno abrió la puerta de la sala de juntas y todos entraron siguiendolo...  
  
"Esta tarde le anunciaremos a los componentes de esta empresa de los cambios que se daran en esta sucursal, al funcionarce una parte de ella con NG Productions, estoy muy contento de haber convencido a Tohma de tal paso..." empezó Tokorami..." Luego de ello todo esta previsto para que hagamos una pequeña e intima celebracion en mi residencia"  
  
"No será lo contrario, que tuve yo que convencerte a ti" intervino Tohma..."Para eso son los amigos, pero mas que eso, somos muy buenos en el mundo de los negocios, y a nada que no le pongamos el ojo no resulta, asi que bienvenido sea la fusión"  
  
Todos empezaron a aplaudir, luego se tiraron un brindis... y se desintegró el grupo; quedando solo Tokorami y Tohma en la sala...  
  
"Yashinu-kun, cuando me vas a decir quien es ella"  
  
"Keh, eres mas rapido que una gazela Tohma"  
  
"No es raro verte con mujeres, pero estas muy pensativo, ya quiero conocerla"  
  
"keh"  
  
"Estas enamorado?"  
  
Tokorami sonrió, estaba muy feliz...  
  
"Desde hace muchos años"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A Kagome le empezaba a doler un poco la cabeza; le dolia el cerebro de tener que saltar con ideas en publicidad para el lanzamiento de un nuevo producto y la reafirmacion de un servicio que ofrece la empresa... El departamento de Produccion estaba un poco atrasado, pero le aseguraron que todo estaria listo en el plazo acordado... Ahora tenia un poco de tiempo libre...  
  
"Ayaka-chan, Traeme un calmante por favor"  
  
"Aqui tienes Kagome-chan; estas muy tensa, te paso algo hoy que te hizo sentir incomoda"  
  
"Bueno, tuve que dar muchas ideas y arreglar las existentes, no se que es lo que hace Jubei-kun todo el dia; produccion atrasado como siempre"  
  
"Esas cosas nunca te han afectado, no será algo relacionado con lo que ha pasado este fin de semana?"  
  
"Ayaka-chan!!! Olvida por favor... Ah quiero que me hagas un favor, me siento un poco incomoda viviendo en mi casa, ya no soy una niña y necesito que me busques un apartamento..."  
  
"Kagome-chan, que te vas a mudar...Siempre me dijiste que de la unica forma que te mudabas era si te casabas o si estabas con un hombre...NO!!! tu, no puede ser"  
  
"Baja la voz Ayaka..."  
  
"Quien fue el afortunado?"  
  
"jajajaja, eso no importa ahora...No quiero pensar en ello ahora mismo.. Oye Ayaka que era eso de una reunion de emergencia esta tarde en la sala de juntas, sabe de que trata?"  
  
"Bueno, segun he oido, es algo sobre un gran negocio para esta empresa"  
  
"Oh!!" 'ahora recuerdo la llamada que recibioTokorami   
  
"oye y como lo quieres?"  
  
"EL QUE?"  
  
"El apartamento"  
  
"Lo que tu consideres que vaya bien conmigo, en el lado bueno..."  
  
"Me pongo en eso ahora mismo"  
  
"Arigato Ayaka-chan, mientras más rapido mejor"  
  
Kagome tomo el telefono y ordenó algo de comer... Siempre habia querido vivir en su lugar propio , pero ahora se sentia con mas necesidad de salir de su casa, despues de todo, ya era toda una mujer... El empleado de la cafeteria de la empresa le subio su almuerzo... Pero tenia que hacer algo antes de comer... Tenia que hablar con él...  
  
No sabia la extension de Tokorami, podia preguntarle a Ayaka, pero seria demasiado obvio... Busco en el sistema interno el plano del Edificio, luego de introducir su clave personal, aparecio el plano tridimensional de la empresa...busco la ubicacion de la oficina de Tokorami... Piso 48; analizó un poco... Si la extension de ella, que era la encargada de esa area era 3901, la de Ayaka 3900...Tokorami tiene que ser 4801, y su secretaria 4800...  
  
Tomo el telefono, busco un motivo para llamar...'que mejor motivo que quiero hablar con él'...muy decidida marco la extension... En la Oficina de Tokorami empezó a sonar el telefono...  
  
Fx: Ringgggg Ringggg!!  
  
---Moshi, moshi Tohma desu...  
  
Kagome se quedó un rato sin palabras...Tohma habia sido el que contesto el telefono, Tokorami estaba ocupado en su celular...  
  
--Gomen, creo que tengo la extension equivocada; es esta la extension 4801?  
  
"Yashinu-kun es este numero el 4801"  
  
"Si, por que?"  
  
---Si esta es...  
  
Kagome ya no tuvo valor para continuar, hubiera sido mas facil si hubiera sido él el que contestara...  
  
--Es esta la oficina de Hojo-kun  
  
----No  
  
--Lo siento  
  
--No hay problema  
  
Fx:Click  
  
"Quien era Tohma?"  
  
"Era una melodiosa voz de mujer, pero era equivocado"  
  
"Keh, voy a ordenar algo de comer, quieres algo"  
  
"Claro, pide lo mismo que vayas a pedir tu, pero que no sea ramen"  
  
"Esta bien"  
  
Kagome respiro hondo al cerrar el telefono...'Kagome no Baka, en que estas pensando, solo fue algo pasajero y nada mas, no le des tanta importancia...Al cabo que tu tambien lo disfrutaste, el tiene su mundo y tu el tuyo, aunque tu lo ames, no tienes derecho a exigir... No hay promesas, ni palabras... El hecho de que una persona diga te amo, puede haber sido impulsada por el momento, y para mi ese momento fue muy importante, por lo tanto me crei esa palabra... Baka no baka'  
  
"Kagome-chan, tiene llamada en la linea 3"  
  
"Arigato Ayaka-chan"  
  
--"Moshi moshi, Higurashi desu"  
  
---"Kagome-chan, le habla K"  
  
--"Como estas K-kun, como estas?"  
  
---"Bien, bien...La llamo para pedirle un favor"  
  
--"Usted no se viene con rodeos... Digame"  
  
---"Puede acompañarme esta noche a una fiesta"  
  
--"Puedo pensarlo?"  
  
---"Pasare por ti a las 7pm"  
  
--"Ya veo que no hay escapatoria... Esta bien nos vemos a las 7pm en mi casa, pero por favor llameme al celular antes...hoy hay una reunion aqui y no se a que hora salga"  
  
---"Dame el numero"  
  
--"XXX-XXX-XXXX"  
  
---"Hasta luego"  
  
_"ja ne"  
  
Kagome le dió la vuelta a su sillon hasta estar de frente al gran ventanal de su oficina, dejo que el sol le diera de pleno en la cara...'despues de todo, yo no puedo dejar que mi vida gire en torno a él'...  
  
Momentos mas tarde, Kagome se estaba arreglando para la junta... Se aseguro de que sus medias no estuvieran rayadas, su falda bien posicionada, su blusa de seda bien arreglada dentro de la falda, su saco no tuviera polvo... Se puso un poco de maquillaje y se arreglo sus cabellos...Se puso sus finos tacos, y empezó a caminar hacia la sala de juntas... En el camino todos los hombres se le reunieron alrededor... Kagome ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de atenciones de parte de sus compañeros de trabajo, los veia a todos como si fueran sus hermanos, aunque ellos no la miraban igual...  
  
Se sentó en su silla acostumbrada, trato de relajarse, no sabia que actitud tomar cuando lo viera y no queria ser muy reveladora... Cerró sus ojos momentaneamente... La puerta de la sala de juntas se cerró y el sonido la hizo abrir los ojos... Miro hacia la puerta, pero no habia nadie, cuando movió su cabeza en direccion contraria, se encontro de frente con eso ojo dorados que consumen a cualquiera... Se sonrojó, él sonrió; le encantaba el efecto que el tenia sobre ella, pero más le gustaba el que ella tenia sobre él, sin pensarlo recordo los momentos vividos el dia anterior; sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Tohma...  
  
"Te estan esperando Yashinu-kun"  
  
"Tohma, me puedes hacer el favor de dar la noticia tu"  
  
"hummmmm, esta bien"  
  
Tokorami no podia ponerse de pie, si lo hacia todos hubieran podido haber visto lo exitado que estaba...  
  
"Gracias a todos por estar presente en esta pequeña junta; vamos al grano, siempre me ha gustado ser directo y no me vengo con rodeos... El motivo es que esta empresa se hara cargo personalmente de la parte publicitaria y mercadologica de NG Producctions, mientras NG promocionara los servicios y productos de ella, no hemos funcionado en esa area... Tengo entendido que la persona encargada de esa area es muy eficiente..."  
  
Kagome abrió los ojos hasta mas no poder... Que gran responsabilidad ahora pesaba en sus hombros... Tohma siguió hablando...  
  
"Me gustaria que esa persona me dijera si esta dispuesta a cargar con esa gran responsabilidad y tambien que piensa de esa fusion?"  
  
Todas las miradas estaban sobre Kagome... Ella se levantó de su asiento, se arreglo la falda y el saco...  
  
"Hai, Segushi-sama, mi nombre es Higurashi Kagome, un placer conocerlo... No sabia del motivo de esta reunion, pero me siento muy complacida con la noticia, es un gran paso para ambas empresas y sera de beneficio mutuo, inmediatamente usted hablar de ellos mi cabeza se lleno de ideas... En cuanto a la parte de si estoy dispuesta a seguir con mi puesto... Claro que si... Por la oportunidad que se me ofrece, Arigato"  
  
Kagome volvió a ocupar su silla... Todos estaban perplejos, no esperaban menos de Higurashi, Tokorami todavia estaba con la sonrisa en su cara y Tohma con la boca abierta...  
  
"No podia esperar menos de usted Higurashi-chan... Me alegro que sea una persona llena de energia la que este al mando de esta area"  
  
Kagome asintió con la cabeza y se sonrojó... Esto, más la mirada penetrante que sentia, la tenia nerviosa...  
  
"un momento...No seras la misma Higurashi Kagome que fue al concierto de Nittle Grasper y Bad Luck?" dijo Tohma inesperadamente  
  
"bueno yo Asisti al concierto..."dijo Kagome con voz timida  
  
"Ryuichi-kun no se cansa de hablarme de ti y de que trate de encontrarte...que pequeño es el mundo..."  
  
Kagome queria que se la tragara la tierra; cuando miro de reojo a Tokorami este tenia la mirada del mismo Inuyasha de antes cuando veia a Kouga-kun aparecer...Se sonrió un poco, no podia negar que le hacia falta esa mirada tan inocente... Inuyasha se paro de su silla...  
  
"Gracias a todos por venir y aceptar en buena lid este paso que esta dando la empresa... pueden continuar con sus labores... Esta Noche en mi casa se va a hacer una pequeña celebracion por este motivo; ustedes como ejecutivos de sus respectivas areas estan invitados a presntarse...Eso es todo..."  
  
Todos se pararon y empezaron a salir; Kagome se quedo un poco mas, saboreando el tono de voz de Tokorami...Se paro de su silla lo mas tranquilamente que pudo, pero su mirada era tan fuerte... Se empezó a dirigir a la puerta, no queria voltear a mirar...  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
Al escuchar su nombre se detuvo, volteo un poco su cuerpo y su cara...Sonrió y siguió su camino...  
  
"Tokorami-kun, la conoces bien?"  
  
"Trabaja para mi, no?"  
  
"Esta bien, no tienes que molestarte... Bueno me voy, nos vemos mas tarde en tu residencia... Matta ne"  
  
Tohma salió de la sala de juntas... Tokorami se quedo un poquito mas, camino por donde estaba sentada Kagome...Aspiró profundamente...'Con que esto es celos?'... Salio de alli y se dirigio a donde parquea su carro... Al cabo de un rato, llamo a su oficina para avisarle a su secretaria que no volveria por el dia de hoy, tambien para preguntarle la extension del departamento de Marketing...  
  
'Quiero verte, Kagome'  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
NA: moshi moshhhhhhhhhhi A que estan sorprendidos de que haya actualizado tan rapido...jijiji, es que tengo que aprovechar la musa antes de que se vuelva a ir de vacaciones la ingrata esa... Espero que les haya gustado, y que tengan mas o menos ideas de lo que viene _... Su compañera de Aventuras Kainu1329... AHHHHHHHH no se olviden de dejarme reviews... Los reviews son los que siempre me dan energia para seguir... 


End file.
